


The Land Before Time Retold: Another Human

by VortexLord



Category: An American Tail (Movies), The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexLord/pseuds/VortexLord
Summary: When 14 year Antonio Crosthwaite has the same dream every night, he meets 14 year old Aylene Carter who gets a stone from her Grandma. It looked like just a old neckless. But it's hidden powers reveal its self and takes them along with 2 mice children on the adventure of a lifetime. The 2 humans and the 2 mice will help young Littlefoot and other dinosaur children find the legendary Great Valley. And face a T-rex that is feared by all other dinosaurs.





	1. Chapter 1: Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> So this kept popping into my head every now and then. So I've disided to make a story about it. I already got permission from Elise Lowing to use her characters. Antonio is gonna be some what of a hot head. So be careful. Alright, let's get over with.

 

> **Two Worlds**

14 year old Antonio Crosthwaite was finding himself in a dream where he came face to face with a one-eyed T-rex. Now Antonio looked like Harry Potter. Except no scar. His eyes are brown. And his glasses are in a round reptangle shape.

Antonio stud on a tree and held out a bow and got ready to shoot a arrow on the T-rex's nose. He then let go of the arrow and it flew strate to the T-rex. But it grabbed the arrow in time and snapped it in half. Antonio then jumped from tree to tree to get away from the T-rex.

But the T-rex pushed the trees out of the ground and made Antonio fall witch got his stuff to fly off of him. And then he landed on his back.

"Ow. My back" He said in pane. The T-rex then got closer to him and was about to go for the kill. Antonio then said "This is the end for me."

But then a arrow shot the T-rex on its side. Antonio then saw a girl about his age. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a lime green two peace swimsuit with black gym pants and blue hiking sandals.

"Quick. This way." Said the girl as she grabbed Antonio by his hand and ran to a crevice. The T-rex tried to get them, but they got to the other side in time and the T-rex's mouth was stuck. Antonio then took a look at the girl. "Thank you" He said while shacking her hand facing down with his eyes closed.

* * *

 Antonio then opened his eyes and saw that he had gotten up from the same dream again. "Man. That's the 5th night in a row that I had that dream." Said Antonio as he got out a notebook and opened up the first page. On the top, it said "I had that dream again" and then he put a tali mark on the page to keep track of how many nights he had that dream. He already had it for 5 nights so there's already a 5 tali mark on it. He started it after had that dream 3 night ago.

When Antonio got out of bed to get breakfast, he saw that his room mate has also woken up. His room mate was a young mouse wearing a red shirt with a belt on the chest and blue jeans and a navy blue hat.

"Morning Fievel." Said Antonio to the mouse.

"Good morning to you to Antonio" Said Fievel as he walked to the door. "Did you have that dream again?" He asked.

"I did. And it was the 5th night in a row. Though I have a feeling it's gonna keep coming back." Said Antonio. He then opened the certen and looked out the window. "It should be nice enough for you and Tanya to play outside today." He said. But then he saw a moving van towing a car pull by. He then saw a young couple come out of the truck and removed the car from the truck and they moved it to the house that was only a short walk away from the 5 house cul-de-sac he lives in. Then out of the car was a teenage girl about his age. Antonio then notest that she looked like the girl he saw in his dream. Only her clothes were different.

"Antonio. Are you okay?" Asked Fievel. Antonio then said "Yeah. I'm fine. I think i'll get some clothes on now." Fievel then stepped out of the room and Antonio got dreesed into a plane blue T-shirt with jean shorts and black hiking sandals.

Antonio then walked out the front door and across the street to the first house on the right. He then saw that the girl was reading a dinosaur guide book.

"How's that book coming Aylene?" Asked a muceler 17 year old that Antonio believed was her brother.

"Just fine Derek." Said Aylene. "Why did you Ask?"

"Being the "Dino Nerd" you are, I was just wondering." Said Derek.

"HAY" Shouted Antonio witch got Aylene and Derek to look at him. "Why did you call her that? I think dinosaurs are amazing animals that existed long ago."

Derek looked at Antonio with a excpreston look on his face. "Don't try to stand up to her kid. Everyone from where we lived called her the Dino Nerd." He said.

"Well I'm a Video Game Nerd." Said Antonio witch got Derek to laugh at him. Derek then said "I'm sorry. Video Game Nerd? You had me going there."

"Hay. What's going on here?" Asked a man that Antonio knew was their father. Antonio then said "Sorry sir. I saw you guys moving in and wanted to welcome you to the naber hood. I think we got off on the wrong foot. Okay. Let's try this again. Hi. I'm Antonio Miguel Crosthwaite. I live in the 3rd house in that cul-de-sac over there."

"Well it's nice to meet you Antonio. My name is Jonathan Carter." He said. "And this is my wife Elinor."

"Why hello there Antonio. It's nice to meet you." Said Elinor.

"You too. Again I'm sorry for getting off on the wrong foot with Derek." Said Antonio.

"Hay. No worries." Said Derek. "Anyway, when we're done setting up the house, we're going to my grandma's place." Said Aylene.

"Would you like it if I helped you out and tag along with you to your grandmother's place?" Asked Antonio. " I would like to get to know you guys."

"Why sure. Of course you can help and come with us." Said Jonathan. Antonio went inside the moving van and grabbed a box that was labeled with Aylene's name to know that it has her stuff in it. He grabbed it while Aylene came and grabbed another box with her stuff in it. "So. What's your family like? She asked.

"Well, me and my sister Jessica are kind of like you and Derek. Only that i'm the younger sibling. She's 17 and i'm 14." Said Antonio. "Ah. So you and your sister are like the opposite of me and Derek." Said Aylene. Antonio replied "Yes. My father had to move out. So it's just me, my sister, my mother, 4 dogs, and a family of mice."

"Mice?" Aylene asked with a sprized look on her face. "Yes. Mice. But don't worry. They're really nice. Mom aloud them to move in with us." Said Antonio as he and Aylene got the boxes into her room and set them down and opened them up. But when Antonio looked inside the box, he saw that it had parts for Aylene's bed in it.

"So. Where are you from?" Asked Antonio. Aylene replied "Well, i'm from the center state." Antonio was shocked. "Really? I'm from Missouri. I came to Arizona because my family got tiered of snow and tornados." He said. "As for me, I came because of my mothers job at Nova Home Lones." Said Aylene.

"Yeah. My mother works there too." Said Antonio. He and Aylene kept talking about each other as they kept bringing in boxes and putting stuff away. However, Antonio didn't want Aylene to know that she looked like someone he saw in his dream. "So why did everyone call you the Dino Nerd?"

"Well. It's because I Spout out info about dinosaurs. I don't know why they do this to me. It may inpress my teachers. But not my classmates. I don't even know what is so bad about liking them." Said Aylene. Antonio could tell that talking about makes it worse. But he chose to keep on with the unpacking. Lucky for both of them. It's summer vacation.

* * *

Manewhile. In a world where dinosaurs never went extinced. Rain had struck the land. A family of Long-necks were waiting for their egg to hatch.

An Egg-steeler was watching from the shadows. He ate the 3 other eggs in just 3 days. He watched as the last egg wiggled and licked his chops. If the egg was about to hatch, then it will be a fully diveleped hatchling for him to feast on.

The Egg-steeler leeped out of the shadows and grabbed the egg and made a run for it. But the mother saw him in time and swang her head on the Egg-steeler. Doing so made him drop the egg and it rolled down the skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It then landed on the sand and kept rolling. Then it went down the spine of another dead dinosaur and then down the reads of a tree and into water. It then fell down a waterfall and cracked as it bownced all over the place until it came to a stop and scared away other animals around it.

Then a tail popped out of the egg. Followed by paws, the rest of the egg broke off and out of it came a helthy baby Long-neck as he rolled over. He looked around his saroundings. They were all new to him after being inside the egg for so long.

"Here I am" Said a voice. The infint turned around and saw 3 maseve animals looking at him. The one in the middle lowered its head. The baby tried to get away, but moving on all 4 legs was not easy for him yet. He then felt a lick on his back. It scared him and he tried to move some more. He moved back when the animal tried to lick him again. But then he felt another lick.

This time, it wasn't scary. It was loving. The Baby then realized that this masseve animal licking him was his mother. He then licked her nose to show his loving. The 2 then nuzzled each other. The other animals then came out of hiding. They saw that the egg has hatched and came to look at the new life. The baby saw them and they all looked strange. He got so scared that he ran but it still wasn't easy. He did get under his mother to hide from the other animals.

"Oh. Don't be frighten. Come out." Said the mother. The baby then pocked his head out from behind his mothers leg. He then nuzzled her leg and then yoned. But when he opened his eyes, he saw the other animals looking at him. This time, they were close to him. He ran out from under his mother and rolled over. The mother then grabbed his back and liffted him up. She then placed him on her neck he slid to her back.

"Now. You be careful. My Littlefoot." Said the mother as she gave him a name. Littlefoot then saw the 2 elder Long-necks gazing down on him. Littlefoot is their new grandson. He yoned again as he looked at his grandparents. Then he cirled up into a ball and went to sleep as the grandfather nuzzled his daughter.

"Beautiful Littlefoot." She said.

* * *

Back in the human world. After the unpacking was finished, Antonio went to introdose the Carter family to his own. His mother, Robin, was talking to Elinor. They're going to be co-workers at Nova Home Lones.

"You seem vary strong to me." Said a 17 year old girl with long black hire and glasses. It was Antonio's sister Jessica and she was talking to Derek. "Why thank you." He replied.

While everyone else was talking in the kitchen, Antonio was talking to Aylene in his room.

"Well. Your family seems really nice." Said Aylene.

"Thank you." Said Antonio as he packed his suitcase with clothes so he can go with Aylene to her grandmother's place.

But then he felt something in his pocket. He reched into it and felt something soft. He pulled it out and on his hand was a young mouse wearing a dress with a yellow bottom and a blue top and on her head was a red babushka.

"Tanya. Are you and Fievel playing Hide And Seek again?" Asked Antonio.

"Oh. I thought I had the perfect hiding place." Said Tanya. Aylene looked at Tanya with a shocked look on her face.

"I told you. There are mice living with us." Said Antonio.

At the time Fievel stepped inside, he saw Aylene and she saw him.

"Who is that?" Asked Fievel.

"Aylene Carter. I just met her this morning." Said Antonio. "Uhh. It's...nice to...meet you." Aylene said nervesle.

:"You to" Replied Fievel.

"I'm going with her family to her grandmothers place later." Said Antonio "You and Tanya wanna tag along?"

Fievel and Tanya nodded their heads yes. "Well okay then. But let your parents know first." Said Antonio.

Fievel and Tanya ran out the room and strate to the family room where Mama and Papa Mousekewitz are. Along with their baby sister Yasha.

"Mama. Papa. Antonio wants to take us on a trip." Said Fievel.

"Ah. And what a trip it will be." Said Papa.

"Hold on. Where are you going?" Asked Mama.

"Antonio made a new friend and is going to her grandmothers place." Said Tanya. "Is it all right if we go?"

"As long as you stay out of trouble, you may go" Said Papa. Fievel and Tanya danced happely as Antonio came in. "Alright you 2. It's time." He said.


	2. Chapter 2: Stones and Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. Fievel and Tanya have met Aylene and Antonio has seen something about Aylene from his dream. How long will at take for all 4 them to meet Littlefoot you ask? Let's find out

**Stones and Wishes**

On the way to Aylene's grandma, Antonio was feeling a bit off. He couldn't get his dream out of his mind. But Antonio just staired out the car window. He hid Fievel and Tanya in his backpack so Jonathan, Elinor, and Derek wouldn't find them. Aylene's grandma lives in Tucson. Antonio was used to living Sierra Vista every now and then.

But why would Aylene's grandma chose to live in Tucson? And who was that girl from Antonio's dream?

"Hay. Antonio." Said Derek. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm alright." Antonio replied.

"Well I've notest that you're having the same dream every night."

"Were you reading my notebook?" Asked Antonio in anger.

"No. I can hear you mumbeling" Said Derek. Antonio shied in releafe.

* * *

5 minutes later. They finally arived at Aylene's grandmothers house. Antonio was the first to exit the car and saw Aylene's grandparents looking at him.

"Ah. You must be Antonio. Elinor called us and said that you were coming with them." Said the grandfather. "I'm Richard, and this is Elaine,"

"Nice to meet you." Said Antonio.

"You too." Said Elaine as everyone else walked out of the car. "And look at you Aylene. You look prityer every time I see you." Aylene smiled at Elaine's comment. "Why thanks Grandma."

"And look at you Derek. I see you've put on some strangh" Said Richard. Derek replied "I've been working out in the gym after all. And I'm not like a guy who just likes to sit on his butt and play video games." Antonio knew that Derek was talking about him. But it's what he's like anyway.

"Now that you're here, Richard and I would like to give you presents." Said Elaine. "Oh you didn't have to do that Mom." Replied Elinor. "That's what I said. But your mother insisted on it" Said Richard. Antonio knew that he won't be getting any gifts sense Elaine and Richard didn't expect him. But he's okay with it.

"This way place." Said Elaine as the family and Antonio followed her to the living room. Elaine then handed out little boxes for her family. "Go ahead Aylene. I would like you to open yours first."

Aylene's was gold with a green ribbon tied on it. She carefuly removed the ribbon and opened the box. In it was a small lime green stone atatched to a chain neckless. Thought it was but a simple gift, she liked it and tried it on. "Thank you" She said.

Antonio looked the other gifts. Derek got hunting knife. Elinor got a pare of earrings. Jonathan jot a watch and chain.

"Antonio" Said Richard who just walked in front of him. "Sense I heard that you like video games, I think I found the right gift for you." Antonio look at what Richard was giving him. It was a Sega Genesis model 2 with Sonic the Hedgehog in it.

"Where did you get this?" Asked Antonio.

"It was mine when I was your age." Said Elinor. "I don't need it anymore. It's yours now."

"Thank you" Said Antonio. Elinor then said "There should be a TV and the other games and cords for it in Aylene's room.

Antonio and Alyene took their stuff to the room Elinor talked about. Before putting their down, they examened the room. The walls were colored blue. There was a bed and a night stand. A dresser next to the closet witch was empty right now. The TV was on the dresser and next to it was the stuff for the genesis.

After setting their stuff down in front of the closet, Antonio and Aylene plopped down onto the bed. "Alright guys. You can come out now." Said Antonio as Fievel and Tanya came out of the front pocket of his backpack.

"Boy was it hot in there." Said Fievel. "Well we were in a backpack Fievel." Said Tanya.

Antonio still had that dream in his head. He still didn't want Aylene to know that she looked like someone he saw in it. But it was best if she knew some of it. "Aylene." He said. Aylene looked at him. "I've been having this dream for 5 nights in a row. I almost got killed by a T-rex and then this girl came and saved me."

Aylene wasn't listening. She was too focesed on the stone around her neck. It felt soft even thought there was some sharp parts of it. "Huh? Were you telling me something?" She asked. Antonio replied "Never mind."

"I see you like your gift." Said Elaine as she stepped in the room. "You know, this stone used to be mine when I was your age."

"Really?" Asked Aylene. Elaine replied "I can't say much. So let's just say it will benifit you some day. Now dinner will be ready soon. And your mice can come too."

Fievel and Tanya were shocked. They were soposed to be here in secret. As for Aylene. What did Elaine meane that it will benifit her. But she walked away before she could ask. It didn't mater anyway. All she cared about was doing some archery, learning to play the ocarina, and just relax to her heart's content.

* * *

(5 days later)

TWANG!

ZIP!

THUNK!

"Bulls Eye!"

Antonio chered at his work. It's his first time doing archery and he spent the 5 days he was with the Carter family to learn some skills. He had just shot a arrow in the center of a target.

"Well done Antonio." Said Richard.

"Well I couldn't have had a better teacher." Said Antonio. Through the 5 days, Elaine and Aylene showed Antonio how to play the ocarina sense he knows it from The Legend Of Zelda. He even went fishing with Derek and Richard. And all of them did some horse back riding at Canter. And sense everyone was alright with Fievel and Tanya being with them, Antonio told the family that they're from Russia and that Fievel saved the mice of New York City from Warren T. Rat and the mice of Green River from Cat R Waul.

Today, they were about to go swimming at the cove. Antonio was already dressed in his brown and white swim trunks with a plane red T-shirt and his black hiking sandals. But he felt unsure about wearing those clothes because they were the clothes he wore in his dream that he now had for 10 night in a row. Sense his swim suit has pockets, he found the perfect spot for his quiver.

Aylene was wearing a lime green two peace swimsuit with black gym pants and blue hiking sandals. But what got to Antonio was that she exitly looked like the girl in his dream.

To pass the time, the 2 along with Fievel and Tanya were doing some archery.

"Aylene. We're leaving in 5 minutes." Said Elinor from inside.

"Don't worry. You can practice more tomorrow. All of you deserve a brake anyway." Said Richard.

Antonio and Aylene along with Fievel and Tanya went to the room to grab their stuff. Antonio packed his backpack with portato chips, chocolate chip granola bars, pretzels, cheese crackers, strawberry cereal bars, and 2 water bottles.

Aylene packed her gym backpack with only granola bars and 2 water bottles. She then grabbed the stone she got from Elaine. "I'll take it off when I go swimming." She said. But Antonio saw a picture on the night stand that she put there. "Who are those 2?" He asked Aylene witch made her smile turn to a frown.

"That's my old friend. Rebecca. We've been best friends sense we met in kindergarten. We met dering lunch. After getting to know each other, we've became like sisters. we understood each other and were fine with the other's quirks. But last year she moved out of my old town because of her fathers job." Antonio never had any friends. And Aylene doesn't see him as a friend at all. Even Fievel and Tanya didn't have friends when they lived in Russia. "Now i'm by myself in school. I just sit at a random table at lunch and the girls with me talk about makeup, hairstyles, dating boys, and others that I find trivial and uninteresting. Sometimes they talk about something that gets me interested. But those times were only rare. It's like I've chose the wrong table or that I don't fit in any more. Not that I've ever fit in to begin with."

Antonio, Fievel, and Tanya felt sorry that Aylene had to go through all of that.

* * *

5 years had passed in the dinosaur world sense Littlefoot hatched from his egg. He can now talk and walk properly. No matter where the Long-neck family went, all they can find were dead trees and they had to eat sticks to stay alive. Even the watering holes they found had no green stuff.

"Mother, it this all there is to eat?" Asked Littlefoot when started munching on a dried stick.

"Oh. I'm sorry my dear." Said Mother Longneck with a sad expreton. "The land has been changing. That is why we must walk as far as we can. Until we retch The Great Valley."

At least something was better then nothing. So Littlefoot just made the best of it.

"Littlefoot. Quickly. Come here." Said Mother Longneck. Littlefoot walked to where his mother is and looked at the bright circle shining on a green leaf. "Look. Up there. A tree star. It's very special" Tree stars are the Long-necks most sacred food. As well as it is with some other dinosaurs. Mother Longneck grabbed the tree star with her mouth and Littlefoot jumped for joy and laughed.

"A tree star." Said Littlefoot as he pushed up into the air. It then landed on his head and he snifed it. Then he licked it. It tasted like something he never had before. What he was doing got his grandparents to giggle.

"It is very special. Where we are going, there are so many of these leaves." Said Mother Longneck again. "Come along."

The family of 4 then went on their way again as Mother Longneck spoke to Littolefoot. "The Great Valley is filled with green food like this. More then you can ever eat. And more fresh cool water, then you can ever drink. It is a wonderful, beautiful place. Where we can live happely, with many more of our own kind."

"Gee. When will we get there?" Asked Littlefoot. Mother Longneck replied "The bright circle must pass over us many times. And we must follow it to each day it tushes the ground."

"Have you seen The Great Valley?" Asked Littlefoot again. That got Mother Longneck to stop and turn her head to face him before saying "No".

"Then how do you know it's really there?" He asked.

"Some things you see with your eyes. Others, you see with your heart."

Littlefoot shied. "I don't think I understand Mother."

"You well my son." She said as she nuzzled him. "You will."

Littlefoot was about to eat the tree star until he heard someone laughing. He walked to some tall grass and packed his head to the other side.

"Littlefoot. Don't you wonder to far." Littlefoot payed no atanton to Mother Longneck and saw another dinosaur. It was a young yellow Three-horn girl. And she was with some bigger one that Littlefoot believed was her father. The father had 2 horns on his head and one on his nose while the young one had only a skinny horn on the nose. Littlefoot was amazed at them. He'd never seen any other dinosaurs other then his own kind.

Just then, a bug flew by and the girl charged at it. Making her smash through a rock. It landed on another rock and she tried to get it again. But still it flew away and landed on another rock. The Three-horn tried to smash it too. But was stronger then the others. It didn't brake and hurt her head. She got up and shook away the dizzynes.

"Hay" Shouted Littlefoot. The Three-horn didn't hear or see him as she got ready to attack the bug. However, it saw her and squirted a purple substence on her and flew away. Littlefoot couldn't help it and laughed it her mistake. She then heard and saw him and got mad.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked in anger. Littlefoot gasped when he knew that he was busted. The Three-horn got ready to charge at him. Littlefoot then stepped out of the bush and got ready to charge as well. He thought they were playing a game.

Then the 2 charged at each other as the Three-horn let a rare. But then the father saw them and leaped in front of them before ether one of them could attack the other. The father then growled at Littlefoot. That was a warning to back off.

"Littlefoot" Called Mother Longneck. Littlefoot was about to call back but the father was the first to speak. "Come Cera. Three-horns never play with Long-necks."

Cera blew rassberry at Littlefoot. "Littlefoot" Called Mother Longneck again. The Farther growled even more angerly at Littlefoot and it scared him. Cera wasn't finished with him and ran in front of his face and said "Three-horns never play with Long-necks."

The father then grabbed Cera's tail as Mother Longneck came did the same with Littlefoot. The 2 grown-ups looked at each other. Expecting a warning from the other. But insted, they just went off in sepret ways. Littlefoot had never been called a Long-neck before. It sounded like a insult to him.

"A Long-neck? Hmm. Mother, what's a Long-neck?" He asked as he got on her back retreaved his tree-star.

"Why that's what we are dear." Mother Longneck replied.

"Oh. Well why can't I play with that Three-horn?" Asked Littlefoot again. "We were having fun."

"Well, we all keep to our own kind. The Three-horns. The Spike-tails. The Swimmers. The Flyers. We never do anything together." To Littlefoot, that wasn't fare. "Why?" He asked.

"Because we're different. It's always been that way."

"Well why?"

"Oh don't worry so much." Said Mother Longneck. "When we reach The Great Valley, there will be many, many Long-necks for you to play with." Littlefoot felt so loney without a friend that he wished they were there now. But there is one thing that wished for the most.

"Littlefoot, is something wrong?" Asked Mother Longneck.

"Mother. It's just that

* * *

Antonio, Fievel, and Tanya really wanted to help Aylene feel better.

"Aylene. Is there anything we can do for you?" Asked Antonio.

"Gee" Aylene said.

* * *

 

And that's where it happened. 2 different creaters in 2 different worlds said the same thing at the same time.

_**"I wish I had a friend"** _

* * *

Antonio heard her and said "Why would you wish for a friend. I can be your friend. So can Fievel and Tanya."

"It's not that." Said Aylene. She was about to say more until she saw something as Fievel got on her sholder and Tanya got on Antonio's. Aylene's stone was glowing.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Antonio as he held onto Aylene's arm.

Before she could answer, a big golden light sodenly came out of nowhere and all 4 of them had found that their world had vanished.

* * *

"Oh don't be sad Littlefoot. You'll make a lot of friends when we arive at The Great Valley." Said Mother Longneck.

Littlefoot was about to say something until a big golden light appered out of nowhere and covered the whole place. Some dinosaurs ran away from the light while others such as Littlefoot and his family turned away. When the light was clering up, Littlefoot turned around and 4 shapes in it. When the light was gone, the family of Long-neck had seen something odd. 4 things were lying out cold in front of them


	3. Chapter 3: World Collide

**Worlds Collide**

"Mother. What are those things?" Asked Littlefoot. "I don't know." Replied Mother Longneck.

Littlefoot took a step closer to the 4. 2 of them had long arms and legs and 5 dull claws on their hands and the weirdest feet he had ever seen. They even held onto sticks with reeds atached to them. They even had reeds on their heads and rocks in different colors on their back. Their skin was also covered in many colors.

The other 2 looked like Tickley Fuzzies. Only their fuzzies were also in many colors. And they had same sticks the 2 larger things has.

Littlefoot checked to make sure they were alright. "Are they alive Mother?" He asked. Mother Longneck snifed them. All 4 of them were still breathing. "Hay. Are you guys okay?"

* * *

Antonio was the first to wake up. "Oh. My head." He said in pane.

"You're okay." Said what sounded like a young boy that isn't Fievel. Antonio shuck his head and saw what looked like a young Brontosaurus. "Hello" Said the Brontosaurus in the same voice he heard.

"A talking dinosaur? I never heard of such a thing." Antonio said. He then looked around the place and saw that they weren't in Aylene's room anymore.

"You didn't think we could talk?" Asked the Brontosaurus in a shock state. Antonio ancered "Of course not. We humans asumed that dinosaurs can't talk. But somehow you can."

Just then, Aylene started to wake up. When her eye sight came clere, she saw something that made her jaw drop. In front of her was the same Brontosaurus Antonio was talking to.

"Is she okay?" Asked the Brontosaurus

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

 Unlike Antonio, Aylene took the suprize to much. She pointed her right index finger at the Brontosaurus and pushed Antonio to the ground with her left hand. "D-D-D-DINOSAUR! D-D-DINOSAUR'S TALKING!"

"Aylene it's okay. They're friendly." Said Antonio as Fievel and Tanya woke up.

"Where are we?" Asked Fievel.

"I don't know." Said Tanya.

"Hay. Did you say you and her are humans?" Asked a bigger Brontosaurus that sounded like a young lady and who Antonio believed was the childs mother.

"Well. Is far as I live. Real humans." Said another Brontosaurus that sounded like a wise old man.

"I thought those stories of humans were only miths." Said a 4th Brontosaurus that sounded like a wise old lady.

Antonio and Aylene bit their lips. How can a achent animal know what humans are? Antonio began to wonder. Did they travle back in time? Or is this place a different reality?

"Hay!" Shouted Aylene. "Okay. I'm really confused here. First of all, how do you know what humans are? And where are we?"

"Well. We're in the middle of Nowhere right now. But we're on our we to The Great Valley. Said the younger Brontosaurus. Would you like to come with us?

"I don't know. We need to get back to our families." Said Aylene. But Antonio believed that if they go by themselves, they wouldn't last very long.

"Mother. Can all of them come with us?" Asked the younger Brontosaurus.

"I soppose so. But only if they want to." Said the mother.

Aylene started to get the same thought Antonio got. If they'll all alone out there, they might not last very long. Plus the Brontosaurus family knew where they're going.

"I guess we can tag along." She said. The younger Brontosaurus cheered happily and jumped for joy.

"By the way. We haven't intodused ourselves. My name is Antonio."

"I'm Aylene."

"My name is Fievel."

"And i'm Tanya."

'Ha ha. And I'm Littlefoot. And these 3 are my mother and grandparents."

"Well it's nice to meet you Littlefoot." Said Aylene. Littlefoot replied "You too."

The 7 began making their way to where they need to be. Antonio and Fievel explanded to the Brontosaurus'es that their sevrel skin and fuzzy colors were their clothes and the fuzzy on Fievel and Tanya is called fer and also that the reeds on Antonio and Aylene's heads are called hire and that the rocks on their back are their backpacks and that tickley fuzzies are called mice.

"Well, what are those sticks for?" Asked Littlefoot.

Antonio took out a arrow from his quiver and got his bow ready. "Watch and learn." He said. Antonio then got ready to fire the arrow. Then

TWANG!

ZIP!

THUNK!

The arrow had flew strait to a tree and the Brontosaurus'es amazed at what Antonio did.

"Wow" Said Littlefoot.

"Amazing" Said Grandpa Longneck.

"Is that like some kind of stick loncher?" Asked Littlefoot.

"It's called Archery." Said Antonio. "This is bow and that was a arrow. We use these for games and to defend ourselves."

As they passed the tree, Antonio retreved his arrow.

Many minutes later, both the humans and mice were getting tiered from walking. Their backpacks and quivers were starting to get heavy. Aylene may have had more energy but she'v never walked so far in her life. Littlefoot saw that they were getting slower and stopped.

"Sorry. Nether one of us has your stamina." Said a very exosted Tanya.

"You can ride on my back" Offered Littlefoot.

"What about your leaf?" Asked Aylene.

Littlefoot looked at his tree star on his back. He understud that Aylene didn't want to ruin it. He then looked at Antonio and the mice. Nether one of them didn't want to ruin it ether. So Littlefoot grabbed it with his mouth and aloud all 4 of them to get on him.

 But staying stable with anything to help was hard for Aylene. Ones or trice she almost fall off of him. But Antonio found out how to stay stable with out any help.

"How come you're stable?" Asked Aylene.

"Simple. Juts mount yourself onto the scails." Said Antonio. Aylene did what Antonio did and now she was stable.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Mother Longneck.

"We're fine." Said Littlefoot. "Aylene, Antonio, Fievel, and Tanya are just tiered."

"Well, it's time stop for now anyway." Said Mother Longneck. "The bright circle is already gone from the sky."

"Bright circle?" Asked Antonio. Littlefoot replied "you know. That big orb that's around dering the day time."

"Oh. You mean the sun." Said Fievel witch got Littlefoot confused. "What?" Fievel asked.

"You mean you call the bright circle something else?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Why yes." Said Aylene.

* * *

A cuple miles away from the herd, a dinosaur who was feared be all leaf-eaters and Sharp-teeth alike had gotten the smell sent of 4 Long-necks. 3 of them were grown-ups and 1 of them was a little runt. Long-necks was his favorite meat. And a herd of 4 was no match for him.

"Rest while you can Long-necks." He said in a scary voice. "Because it will be the last time you will ever rest. Because I "Sharptooth" will tare you limb by limb and send you to The Great Beyond. Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh. Something bad is going to happen. We can only hope our friends will be okay.


	4. Chapter 4: Sharptooth Attack

**Sharptooth Attack**

The night circle witch was called the moon has come out. Aylene used some rocks to make a circle and then put some sticks in it and rubed them together to make a camp fire. Littlefoot was amazed about how humans can control fire. He always seen fire as a wild danger. But humans are able to find a way to keep it stable.

Antonio and Fievel explained to the Brontosaurus'es about how they got here. Severle times they had to stop so Tanya can explain to them about what some things were. Such as a house, a car, and other things that was never heard about in this world. They stopped completely at the part when they were getting ready to go swimming.

"And than we woke up in front you and you all know the rest." Said Fievel finishing up the story.

"Wow. That's a intresting story." Said Littlefoot.

"So can you tell us how you know what humans are?" Asked Aylene.

"Well" Started Grandpa Longneck. "There are stories about some dinosaurs incountering creatures who called themselves "Humans". The stories tell of a human ariving in a time of need." Aylene leaned closer as she listoned to the story. Antonio and the mice were listoning as well. "They say that humans travel from another world with the power of something that they call a Time Stone."

Aylene gasped at what she just heard and looked down at the stone on her neck. She remember that it started glowing before it sent her and the others hear. It's still glowing but very duly. "You mean something like this?" She asked.

"Something like. The stories are very fragle on what those stones looked like. But if you and your friends are here, then it must be something like that." Finished Grandpa Longneck.

"Well I think that's enough stories for tonight." Said Grandma Longneck.

Antonio opened his backpack and pulled out his Gameboy Pocket and turned it on. The Nintendo logo just appeared on the screen.

"Hang on." He said as he turned it to its back and saw that there were no batteries in it. "How is my Gameboy working if it doesn't have any batteries?"

But then Antonio saw something glowing on the battery sides. He then looked at the Time Stone on Aylene's neck. It was making a sparkle that was conecting it to his Gameboy. "I'm starting think there's more to that stone than meet's the eye." He said. "Maybe that's what Elaine meant when she told Aylene that the stone will benefit her. She must have known about it's powers."

Antonio turned back to his Gameboy and started playing Pac-Man. Littlefoot watched him. "Hay. That looks like fun." He said after 3 minutes.

"Well I'm glad you like it. But that's enough for tonight. It's time for sleep." Said Antonio as he put his Gameboy back into his backpack and dosed off. But when Aylene reach for something her backpack, she saw her green 12 hole ocarina.

"How did this get in here?" She asked.

"Oh. Yeah. I packed our ocarinas so we could prates." Said Antonio.

'What does it do?" Asked Littlefoot.

"It's what we call a musicle insterment." Said Aylene

"Here's how it works." Said Antonio. He took out his ocarina and played the them song of The Legend Of Zelda. Later, he switched to The Ballad Of The Wind Fish from Link's Awakening. It was like the wind blowing in the air to Littlefoot.

When Antonio was done, he put his ocarina back into his backpack.

"That was so good." Said Littlefoot.

"Thank you." Said Antonio. "Now it's time for...sleep.

With that, everyone went to sleep.

* * *

 6 hours later. Right before don. A fly came by and a near by frog cowt it with his tung. That woke up only Littlefoot and the humans and mice. The frog croked, revealing the remains of its meal.

"That's grose." Said Tanya.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that." Said Fievel as the frog hopped away.

"Hay Hopper. Come back." Said Littlefoot as he went after the frog.

"Littlefoot. Wait." Shouted Antonio as he, Aylene, and the mice got their things and followed Littlefoot. They got to a small rocky point where the frog was.

"Hay" Said Littlefoot as he got closer to the frog and as the other made it to him.

Antonio went to get closer look at the frog. But then a young Triceratops leaped in front of him. Antonio did read Aylene's dinosaur glide book and learned that the Triceratops didn't come until after the Brontosaurus. What were they doing in the same time frame? Antonio notesed eye lashes on it. That might mean the Triceratops is a girl.

"What are you soposed to be?" She asked angerly.

"I'm a human. My name is Antonio. Over there is Aylene. And the mice over there is Fievel and Tanya. Who are you?"

"The name's Cera." She said. But then Cera saw Littlefoot and ran angerly to his face. "You again? Go away. That's my Hopper."

"I saw him first." Argued Littlefoot.

"Well he's in my pond." Cera argued back as she got into the mucky swamp where the frog is. Littlefoot followed her and landed his belly on her back. The frog then emurged from the water in a bubble. Cera tried to get it but it moved in time and she only got the bubble.

Another frog did the same with Littlefoot. But he let the bubble pop in front of his face.

And now all the frogs in the swamp are playing with the 2 different dinosaurs. Antonio, Aylene, even Fievel and Tanya watched them play.

"Hay. This is fun." Said Cera. Aylene had to admit it was cute seeing different dinosaur kids playing with each other. They were having so much fun that Cera had forgoten that she and Littkefoot aren't aloud to play together.

* * *

Sharptooth was only a few miles away from a small swamp. He was going there to catch some Hoppers as an appetizer before he ambushes the Long-necks. But then he started smell something. "The little Long-neck runt. He's away from his elders." He said.

Then he got the smell of 5 other pray. "Wait. There's a Three-horn runt with him. Followed by 2 Tickley Fuzzies with a strange sent. And 2 other creatures that I might know. Humans. No matter. No dinosaur, Tickley Fuzzy, or human can stand up to me. Because I "Sharptooth" am the most powerful and smartest of all the other Sharp-teeth."

Sharptooth was ready to make his move. He then made his way to the swamp.

* * *

Cera and Littlefoot were having a lot of fun with the frogs. But then the ground started to shake.

"Something is coming." Said Fievel in fear. "Something big."

"Hay" Shouted Tanya as she saw what it was. "That is one big Tyrannosaurus Rex."

Antonio, Fievel, and Aylene took a look at the T-Rex coming strait to them. Antonio felt a cold shiver in his body. It looked just like the T-Rex he saw in his dream. Especially sense this was the 11th night in a row that he had it. But he didn't have time to put it in his notebook because of the danger up close.

Littlefoot and Cera saw it to. Cera let a gasp before yelling "SHARPTOOTH! HELP!"

The humans and mice ran to the dinosaurs and all of them made a brake for it.

""MOTHER! HELP!" Yelled Littlefoot.

Sharptooth almost stomped on Littlefoot and Cera but they moved out of the way in time. Antonio, Aylene, and the mice ran to catch up with the 2. The 6 terrorized children ran inside a thorn bush to hide from Sharptooth.

Sharptooth looked for the kids. they hid deeper into the bush so he couldn't find them. **"They think they can hide from me in there huh? Well then I "Sharptooth" will prove them wrong."**

"What did he just say?" Asked Aylene.

"Sharp-teeth can't talk Aylene." Said Littlefoot.

"I didn't hear him talk ether." Said Antonio.

"I swear I heard him talk." Said Aylene.

"Don't move." Whispered Fievel. "He can't see us if we stay still. And if we wait long enough, he'll go away."

"This is Sharptooth." Whispered Cera. "Ones he choses a pray, he won't stop until he gets it. And the stay still so he won't see us part was proven wrong."

"Oh great." Said Fievel. Hopping that Cera was wrong.

But then Sharptooth made an opening and moved his head inside. "Get down." Whispered Antonio. Sharptooth's mouth pushed a thorn down onto them. He then snorted on them. Antonio and Aylene felt the hot air tuch them. Sharptooth then lifted his head, giving the children a chance to escape. "Go". Whispered Tanya.

The 6 moved away from Sharptooth and came to a split path. The one on the right should help them escape. "This way." Said Littlefoot. But Cera refused to go right and went left insted. To the others horror, the left path leads to the open where Sharptooth can find them. Littlefoot ran after her. "Cera."

"Littlefoot. Wait" Said Antonio as he and the others followed him.

"Come back. You're going the wrong way." Shouted Littlefoot. But Cera didn't listen and kept running. They ran out of the bush and Sharptooth saw them. He tried to bite Littlefoot and the others. But they ran inside another thorn bush and Littlefoot got tangled up in thorn vines. The humans and mice turned around and ran back to him.

"Run guys. Save yourselves." Said Littlefoot.

"We're not leaving you." Said Fievel as he and Tanya pushed Littlefoot from behind while Antonio and Aylene used their arrows to cut the vines. However, Sharptooth was also stuck in vines. Making it hard to reach the children.

Aylene's side of the vine was close to snapping apart. Then the vine snapped and thorn went strait onto Sharptooth's right eye.

* * *

Sharptooth rised his head out of the bush and pulled the thorn out of his eye. But it's vishon was gone. He was hath blind now. "So she thinks she can do that to me huh? That makes me really mad. If she and her friends can trick me like that so they can make me get close to them and ruin my eye, then I "Sharptooth" will feast on them not just as a meal. But also for revenge."

* * *

The 5 managed to find Cera and rejoin her. But Sharptooth also found them and leaped in front of them. But before he could attack, a long tail came and swooped on Sharptooth's right. Making him slam onto a rock. Everyone saw who it was.

"Mother" Said Littlefoot.

Sharptooth kept banging his head on the rock, trying to get up sense the rock was on his right. But then he finally smashed into pebbles. "Run. Run." Comanned Mother Longneck as Sharptooth got back onto his feet and charged at her.

Sharptooth tried to bite her but she used her head to knock him down. "LOOK OUT!" Shouted Littlefoot he pushed the others out of the way before Mother Longneck ended up stepping on them.

Mother Longneck doged another on of Sharptooth's bites and swang her tail on him. Making him slam his back on a rock wall. Mother Longneck then ran to catch up with the kids. But Sharptooth got back onto his feet and leaped into the air. He then landed on her back. The children watched and terror as Sharptooth ripped of a good chunk of Mother Longneck's back. She then shuck him off and ran to catch up with the kids again. Sharptooth tried to bite tail, but she swang it out of the way and then onto his neck witch knocked him down a slope.

"Mother, are you alright?" Asked Littlefoot. Mother Longneck replied "A little."

"Don't worry." Said Aylene. "When we get to somewhere safe we'll look at that bite mark."

"I hope we can help." Said Fievel.

But then, not Sharptooth but something else made the ground shake.

"EARTHSHAKE!" Souted Cera.

"You mean Earthquake." Said Antonio.


	5. Chapter 5: Earthquake

**Earthquake**

The children were all frighten by the earthquake. A the ground started to crack open. It was starting to get worse by the minute.

Antonio saw something moving to him and the others. "Guys. Sharptoooth is back."

The 6 ran away from him again. But the humans and mice were starting to get slower. Littlefoot saw them and slowed down a bit. "Get on guys." He commanded.

But before ether one of them could get on him, Sharptoooth had stomped in front of them. Making all 6 children end up on his foot. Sharptoooth tried to reach down to get them, but then the ground opened up and hot steam came out onto his face.

Antonio and Aylene fell off of the foot and held onto the ledge with Fievel and Tanya holding onto their legs. "Don't let go." Said Aylene. Antonio replied "That might be a problem." The ledge was starting to break.

"HEEEELP!" Shouted Littlefoot and Cera. The humans and mice saw that the 2 dinosaurs have ended up on Sharptoooth's tail and he was sliding down the ledge. "MOTHER!" Shouted Littlefoot as he and Cera ran off of Sharptoooth and back on the ledge.

The 2 kids tried to get to the other side but the rocks sliding down were making it harder. Then the peace of the ledge that Antonio and Aylene held on to had finally broke apart. Making them, along with Fievel and Tanya to roll down the slope.

Sharptoooth was about to bite the 2 dinosaurs kids, but then Mother Longneck came and swang her tail on Sharptoooth. Making him fall into the underground. However, the 6 children also fell. Mother Longneck grabbed Littlefoot and Cera by their tails in time as Antonio and Aylene held onto their legs and as Fievel and Tanya we're in both the humans pockets.

Mother Longneck then placed the children back on the solid earth. Cera then ran to find her family. "DADDY!" She yelled.

Cera's father heard her calling him and ran to find her.

Littlefoot's grandparents were looking for him and the others. But then the earthquake got worse. Spikes of rocks popped out of the ground. A rock wave came and swept on other dinosaurs in the area.

Cera saw her family and ran to them. "DADDY!" She yelled again. But before she could reach them, the ground opened up. Cera ran away before she fell in the ditch.

One part of the land was moving up while the other side stayed where it is. Herds were divided. Families were cut into 2. And Littlefoot was separated from his grandparents.

Finally, the earthquake came to a stop. One side of the divide was too high to jump to and both side were too far to reach. Cera ran to the edge of the new canyon and saw her family. "CERA!" Yelled her father. "MAMA! DADDY!" She yelled back. Cera was on one side of the divide. Her parents were on the other.

* * *

 

Littlefoot had also gotten separated from his mother. He along with the humans and mice looked for her as it started to rain. "MOTHER?" He shouted.

"MOTHER LONGNECK!" Shouted Antonio.

"MOTHER LONGNECK! WHERE ARE YOU?" Shouted Fievel.

Finally, the children saw Mother Longneck. She was laying on some rocks.

"Mother Longneck." Said Aylene in a shock state when she saw her.

"Oh no. Mother Longneck." Said Tanya in sadness.

The 5 ran to her. The way she looked was enough to tell the humans and mice that there was nothing they can do now.

"Mother" Said a very sad Littlefoot. "Please get up."

"I'm not sure I can Littlefoot." She said weakly.

"Yes you can." Said Littlefoot again. "Get up."

She tried to get up, but ended up flopping back down. All of her strength was gone. But she had enough brath in her to say her final worlds to Littlefoot. "Dear sweet Littlefoot. Do you remember your way to The Great Valley?"

"I guess so." He said. "But why do I have to know? You going to be with me."

"I'll be with you. Even if you can't see me."

"What do you mean if I can't see you?" Asked Littlefoot. "I can always see you."

"Littlefoot. Let your heart guide you. It whispers. So listen closely." And that was her final worlds. Her eyes then closed and she no longer moved.

"Mother? Mother?" No resonce.

"It's over Littlefoot. She's gone from this world now." Said Antonio sadly. He then looked at his bow. Aylene and the mice did the same. All of them had weapons. They should have used them so non of this would have happen. But insted they all ran like cowereds.

"This is all my fault." All of them said. Then everyone looked at each other. They don't even know why they all said that.

"I know how much this means to you Littlefoot. But we can't stay here. The storm's getting worse now." Said Antonio.

The 5 then began to find a place out of the storm.


	6. Chapter 6: Rooter

**Rooter**

It's been a long walk. The rain had started to get stonger. Antonio and Aylene were lucky their backpacks are water prove. The 5 kept walked until they can no longer see Littlefoot's dead mother. Nether one of them could stop blaming him or her self. But then, they saw a cave that was created dering the earthquake.

All 5 of them walked inside it. The cealing was a just a big flat rock that was saported by many other rocks. But at least it was stable enough to make shelter for the night.

But the only problem they had was that there was less room because of a large rock in the center of the cave. Littlefoot rested his head on the rock. But then, sodenly

"HAY!" Shouted a voice. Littlefoot yelped as he jumped back next to the humans and mice.

"Littlefoot" Shouted Tanya as she and the others got out their bows and got ready to shoot arrows at whatever it is.

"What's going on here?" Said the same voice. And then the rock moved. But then it was reavealed that it wasn't a rock at all. It was an old Scolosaurus. The humans and mice lowered their weapons and put them back. The Scolosaurus looked at their sad faces. "What's your problem? Nether one of you are hurt."

"It's not fare. She should have known better. That was Sharptooth. It's all her fault." Said Littlefoot sadly.

"All whos fault?" Asked the Scolosaurus.

"Mothers" Replied Littlefoot.

"A T-Rex named Sharptooth killed her." Said a very sad Aylene.

"Don't say we're not hurt just because we are on the inside." Said Fievel both sadly and angerly.

"Oh, I see. I see." Said the Scolosaurus who just now lightened up.

"Why did I wander so far from home?" Asked Littlefoot in sadness.

"No Littlefoot. It's my fault." Said Antonio.

"No. It's my fault." Said Aylene.

"Not really. It's actually my fault." Said Fievel.

"Wrong. It's my fault." Said Tanya.

"Oh it's not any of your faults. And it's not your mothers fault." Said the Scolosaurus. "Now all 5 of you pay attention to old Rooter."

The 5 children stopped blaming each other and looked at Rooter with a still sad look on their faces.

"It is nobodies fault. The Great Circle Of Life has begun." He started. "But you see, not all of us arrive together at the end."

"But what'll I do?" Asked Littlefoot. "I miss her so much."

"And you'll always miss her." Said Rooter again. "But she'll always be with you. As long as you remember the things she taught you. In a way, you'll never be apart. For you are still part of each other."

What Littlefoot heard from Rooter made him feel a little better now. But now his tummy started to hurt after all of that sadness. "My tummy hurts."

"Well. That to will go away in time Littlefoot." Said Rooter. "Only in time." Then Rooter took a look at the humans and mice. "And I see you 2 are human and that you have Tickley Fuzzies with you."

"Mice you mean." Said Fievel. "The name's Fievel."

"I'm Tanya."

"My name is Antonio."

"And I'm Aylene."

"I see." Said Rooter. "I can see the powerful spirite in all of you."

"You can?" Asked Fievel.

"Yes. Someday all of you will find your true power and courage. As long as you stay close to those who are close to your hearts." Said Rooter before looking at Antonio. "And as for you Antonio. I can sense that you've been having the same sleep story every night."

"If your talking about my dream, then yes. It's true. In my dream, this T-Rex attacked me and before it could finish me off, this girl came and saved me."

"Well, someday you'll find out who you saw in your sleep story." Said Rooter.

"Really?" Asked Antonio.

"Really really." Said Rooter before turning around and began to walk out of the cave. Now there was enough space for the children. After Rooter left, Antonio and Aylene pulled out talows that they also pack into their backpacks before they were sent here. When they were drying themselves, Antonio pulled out his notebook and added the next tali mark.

"Antonio" Said Aylene witch got Antonio's attention. "Do you think our families are worried about us?"

"Maybe. I just hope we find a way home." He replied

Not knowing what else to do, all 5 of them just went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Antonio and Aylene are both worried about their families. After what Rooter said, we can only wait and see who Antonio saw in his dream will be like.


	7. Chapter 7: The promise

**The Promise**

_Sharptooth was closing in. Aylene looked everywhere for Littlefoot and the others. But she couldn't find them anywhere._

_"Littlefoot. Antonio. Fievel. Tanya. Where are you guys?"_

_Then she saw Littlefoot running strait to her with Antonio and the mice riding on his back._

_"Guys. Over here." She shouted._

_But before they could reach each other, Sharptooth leaped in front of her and kicked Littlefoot. Making Antonio and the mice fall off of him. What made things worse for Antonio was that all of his stuff flew off of him. Sharptooth then stomped on Antonio with his right foot and on the mice with his left foot and grabbed Littlefoot by his tail._

_Aylene tried to run to them. But she couldn't move at all. She looked down and saw that her feet were stuck in quicksand. She then took out her bow and got ready to fire an arrow at Sharptooth's belly. But then the bow exploaded into many peaces. Aylene growned as the exploadon made sevrle splinters that were stuck on her hand._

_"Aylene" Shouted Fievel and Tanya._

_"Help us Aylene." Shouted Antonio._

_"Aylene. Please." Shouted Littlefoot._

_Sharptooth then picked up Antonio and both of the mice. He injoied seeing Aylene helpless._

**_"Don't you see little girl?"_ ** _Said Sharptooth in his scary voice. **"You can't help them. You're weak.**_

_"No. Don't kill them. Kill me insted." Shouted Aylene._

**_"Don't worry. Ones I finish them off, you're next."_ ** _He said again._

_Sharptooth then browt the 4 to his mouth and got ready to eat them in just one bite._

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Aylene's eyes snapped open and she let out a gasp and she was also breathing vary heavy. She then looked at her left hand. There weren't any splinters on it and her bow was still there.

"It was just a nightmare." She said

However, she then saw that everyone else is gone. "Oh no." She shouted. She then ran out of the cave. It wasn't raining anymore. She looked around and saw Antonio sitting in front of a tree with his notebook on his lap. She ran to him and gave him a death hug.

"Whoa. Take it easy Aylene." He said in pane.

"Oh. Sorry." She said as she let go of him. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm abserning those baby Pteranodons over there."

Aylene looked at what Antonio was talking about and saw a baby Pteranodon fly up to a berry on the tree. he then grabbed it with his mouth. Then it fell and another Pteranodon that was his sibling snatched it from him. Then another one came and snatched it and hid inside the tree. When It looked like the cost was clear, another one came and flew to the top of the tree. The others grabbed him and tried to get the berry. But then a 5th Pteranodon snatched it and broke the branch. The one behind the other grabbed it when it was in front of them. But the one in the back lost his grip on the berry and it fell on Antonio's notebook.

They were about to get it until the mother came and gave berries to each of her children before all of them left the tree.

Aylene then notest that Antonio had put another tali mark on the page. Meaning that he had the same dream for 12 nights now.

"Anyway." Antonio started. "Fievel and Tanya are with Littlefoot. I think he's still upset about Mother Longneck's death."

The 2 then went back to the cave and grabbed their stuff before finding Littlefoot and the mice. After they got ready, they then set out.

They then saw Littlefoot and the mice. Littlefoot was still upset about what happened yesterday. All that he can think about was his mother. He hardly noticed his hunger and forgot about The Great Valley and that he must somehow reach it. Fievel and Tanya wanted to help him feel better. But they couldn't think of anything.

Aylene rushed over to Littlefoot and gave him a hug and then he rapped his neck around her.

"Littlefoot. I don't want to lose you." She said. Littlefoot replied "I don't want to lose you ether."

Fievel looked at Aylene with a confused look on his face. "Aylene, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine.' She replied. Why did you ask?"

However, Aylene can see the sad look in Fievel's eyes. She was about to say something until Fievel hugged her leg and started crying.

"Aylene. I don't want to lose you ether." He said.

"In fact. It turns out nether one of us wants to lose each other." Said Antonio.

"Littlefoot" Said a voice. "Littlefoot" It said again.

"Mother?" Asked Littlefoot.

Then everyone saw a green star coming down from the sky. But when it got closer, Littlefoot, knew what it was. It was the tree star Mother Longneck gave to him. The 5 watched it fall and then it landed inside a T-Rex footprint. They then walked closer to it and looked at it. The small water drops on it moved to the center of the tree star. Making a small pentagon shaped puddle. All 5 children looked at their refletons in the puddle.

"Dear sweet Littlefoot." Mother Longneck's voice said. "Do you or your friends remember your way to The Great Valley?"

All 5 of them shuck their heads no.

"Follow the bright circle past the great rock that looks like a Long-neck, and past the mountains that burn. I'll be in your heart Littlefoot. Let your heart guide you."

Now remembering the way to the valley, Littlefoot picked up his tree star and got ready to go.

"Littlefoot" Said Aylene. "I want to make a promise."

"A promise?" He asked.

"Littlefoot. I want to promise you that i'll stay by your side and no matter what happens, i'll be there for you." She replied.

"I'm making that promise to." Said Fievel.

"Me three." Said Tanya.

"Count me in to." Said Antonio.

Littlefoot felt happy that the 4 friends he made wants to stay by his side no matter what happens.

Before he could thank them, he saw a shadow that looked like it was from another Long-neck. Littlefoot knew who's shadow it is.

"Mother. Mother. MOTHER! It's you." He shouted as he ran to the shadow. But he didn't know it was his own shadow even when it started to move. "Wait mother. Wait." The others ran to him so they can tell him that it wasn't Mother Longneck. However, Littlefoot got to the wall and licked it, still thinking it was Mother Longneck. But then he realized that it tasted like dirt and that he was licking a wall.

"Littlefoot" Said Aylene.

"I know. It wasn't my mother." Then Littlefoot knew for certent, that even with friends on his side, he was alone. And though The Great Valley is far away and the adventure there was dangerous, he will have to find his way. Or the chain of life would be broken.


	8. Chapter 8: The journey begins

**The journey begins**

The 5 made their way back to The Great Divide from yesterday. While they were walking next to the ledge, Aylene started to feel twitchy. The others looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"Aylene. Are you okay?" Asked Tanya.

"Yes. I'm fine." Aylene replied. But Antonio, along with Fievel and Littlefoot looked at her as if she was hiding something. Aylene didn't want to admit it. But the way the boys were looking at her, there was no going back on this one. "Okay. I'm afraid of heights. There. I said it."

Littlefoot and Antonio looked at her in suprize.

"You're afraid of heights?" Asked Littlefoot. "But it's not that bad."

"Unless you fall down really fast and your heart stops before you hit the ground and kill yourself." Replied Aylene.

"It's okay. We all have to face our fears." Said Antonio. "I do like to go into water. But I've never learned to swim. So sometimes I have a fear of deep water."

Fievel can tell how it's like to face a fear. He remembered doing so when Mousey the miniature poodle created a monster to help the cats get passed New York's mouse security gate.

Aylene took out one of her water bottles and took a drink. While Littlefoot looked at her and Antonio as he got ready to ask them something.

"So guys. Do Dinosaurs exist in your world?"

Hearing that made Aylene go wide eye as she choked on her drink and ended up spitting it out and coffed. "I'm sorry. What was that?" She asked.

Antonio and the mice felt the same way. How can they tell Littlefoot that the dinosaurs in their world are dead. Even after he saw his mother die right before his eyes.

"Hay." Said Antonio with an idea. "How about we start with what names humans have for dinosaurs."

"Well what names do you have?" Asked Littlefoot.

Aylene was the one to answer. "Long-necked dinosaurs are classifide as Sauropods. The type of Sauropod that you are is an Apatosaurus."

"I thought they were called the Brontosaurus." Said Tanya.

"Well whatever you prefere with is fine." Said Aylene. "Cera the Three-horn we've incountered is a Triceratops. She's called that because she has three horns on her head."

"But she only has one of her horns right now until she's an adult." Said Antonio.

"Adult?" Asked Littlefoot.

"That's another name for the grown-ups." Said Aylene. "As for Sharptooth. He is a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Or T-Rex for short."

"Wow. You sure know a lot about dinosaurs." Said Littlefoot.

Aylene bit her lip, realising that she just now spout out info about dinosaurs. "Yeah. That's how I got the nickname Dino Nerd back in our world."

 "There's nothing bad about knowing everything about dinosaurs. I don't even get why other kids would do that to her." Said Antonio.

"Well what are you're arrows made out of?" Asked Littlefoot.

Antonio took out an arrow from his quiver so Littlefoot can check it out. "The stick witch is called the shaft is made out of wood. The arrowhead is made out of stone. And the flippers at the end witch are called fletchings are made out of feathers."

Littlefoot was amazed that many things that humans use can used to create one whole thing. He was about to ask more, but then the 5 saw Cera coming their way.

"Cera" Shouted Fievel as he ran strait to her. "Cera. Hello."

"What do you want?" She asked in anger. Fievel replied "Nothing. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find my own kind. They're on the other side."

"What" Shouted Tanya as she ran next to Fievel. "We've looked all over here. You can't clime up the other side."

"Maybe you can't." Said Cera as she got ready to take a path that leads to the bottom of the ditch.

"Wait" Shouted Littlefoot as he, along with Aylene and Antonio came strait to them. "We're going to The Great Valley. We could help each other."

"A Three-horn does not need help from a Long-neck. Let alone humans and even Tickley Fuzzies on 2 legs." Said Cera. She then kicked dirt into all 5 of their faces. Doing so made her lose her bowlance and slipped and slide all the way down.

"Well at least we wouldn't be alone if we all work together." Shouted Antonio from the top. Cera Replied "Well when I find my sisters, I won't be alone. So go away. Three-horns can be very dangerous. They only talk to other Three-horns, live with other Three-horns, and thravle with other Three-horns."

Cera then made her way into a cave. Antonio then looked back at Aylene and saw that she was shivering.

"You're not that scared of heights, are you?" He asked. Aylene only replied with a shivering body and some wining sounds.

Littlefoot then picked up his tree star and got ready to go on. "You better get on guys." He said. The humans and mice got on Littlefoot's back and 5 began to follow the sun to The Great Valley.


	9. Chapter 9: Ducky and Petrie

**Ducky and Petrie**

The 5 had found a small oraces in the forest to rest for a while. Antonio and Aylene took out some granola bars and and a little snack. When they were done, they put their empty rapers back into their backpacks. Aylene then took her right sandal witch surprised Littlefoot. "Whoa" He shouted.

"What?" Asked Aylene. Littlefoot replied "You just took off your foot."

"We're wearing sandals silly. We wear them when we need to walk long distenses so our feet won't get sore." Said Antonio.

Aylene then took off the other sandal and then placed her feet in the water. "Ah. Much better." She said. She then looked at her skin. It was starting to turn pink. Lucky she packed sun screen. She took it and pored some on her hand before putting it away. She then rubbed it all over the front of her hands and then rubbed them all over her open skin.

Antonio saw that his skin was also turning pink and took out his own sun screen. Unlike Aylene, he was using sun screen spray.

"What are you doing?" Asked Littlefoot.

"We're just putting on sun screen. It helps to keep our bodies from burning." Said Antonio.

Fievel and Tanya were just injoing the fresh cool water. Splashing their tails around it. But then Fievel felt something tuch his tail.

"Tanya. You know you didn't have to grab my tail." He said.

"But I didn't grab your tail." Tanya replied.

"Uh oh. Then that means" Before he could finish, the thing that grabbed his tail was starting to pull harder. Making Fievel go with it. Tanya grabbed his arms in time and started to pull him out. Tanya sessefuly puled him out and saw a green thing holding onto his tail. When they got a clear look, they saw what it was. It was a small Saruolophus.

"Oh my." It said in the voice of a cute little girl. "I am so sorry. I thought you were a vine that is underwater. I did. I did."

"It's okay." Said Fieve. Littlefoot and the humans saw what happened and Aylene put her sandals back on before she walked to the mice and the Saruolophus.

"Who are you?" Asked Antonio.

"My name is Ducky. That is what it is. Yep, yep, yep." She said. Antonio can tell that unlike Littlefoot and Cera, Ducky was talking with no quotes in her speech. She was even a lot nicer and kinder then Cera was. "I know that he is a Long-neck. I am a Big-mouth. But what are you?"

"My name is Antonio. I'm a human. And so is Aylene over there. And the mouse that you grabbed onto is Fievel and next to him is his sister Tanya." He said.

"And I'm Littlefoot."

"Do you live here?" Asked Tanya witch got Ducky's smile to turn into a frown. She then replied "Oh no, no, no. I lost my family in the big earthshake. I am all alone. I am. I am."

"Well we're going to The Great Valley." Said Littlefoot. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah" Shouted Ducky in happyniss. "Oh yes, yes, yes. I do. I do."

"Well okay then." Said Aylene.

"But you'll have to keep up." Said Antonio.

"I will keep up. I will." Said Ducky. The 6 now began to make their way through the forest.

"Do you think my family went to The Great Valley too?" Asked Ducky.

"Maybe." Said Antonio. "Littlefoot's mother said it's where all the herds are going."

"Oh I hope, I hope, I hope." Replied Ducky. She then started humming and jumping over cracks on the ground.

"Hay. That looks like fun." Said Fievel as he joined Ducky.

"Hay. Wait up." Shouted Tanya as she also joined in the game. And then Littlefoot and the humans started to join in on the fun. All 6 of them were jumping over as many cracks as they can.

"Don't step on a crack or you'll fall and brake your back." Said Ducky.

After a while, their game had to end when they heard something growling.  
"What was that?" Asked Ducky.

"That's just my tummy growling." Said Fievel. Antonio opened up his backpack and pulled out an open bag of cheese crackers.

"Here. Try this." He said as he offered a cracker to Fievel.

Fievel took a bite of the cracker. He had them before so he knew what they tasted like.

"My tummy's growling to." Said Littlefoot as he looked at a fern tree. "I wonder what this tastes like." Littlefoot then grabbed the fern with his mouth and began to pull it off. But he didn't hear someone scream.

"The tree is talking." Said Ducky. Littlefoot replied "No it isn't."

"You should not eat talking trees. Nope, nope, nope."

But Littlefoot still kept trying to pull the fern off the tree. But then a shadowed figer slid down the fern and landed on Littlefoot's face. Littlefoot out a scream as he let go of the fern. Ducky also screamed and hid behind Littlefoot.

Fievel, who just now finished his cracker, ran to the shadow as it flung off the fern and into the air. The shadow then landed on Fievel and both of them fell down a crack on the ground. Doing so made his hat fall in front of his eyes. Fievel moved his hat back into place and saw that he was face to face with a small Ptreanodon.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"M-M-My name Petrie."

Fievel pulled himself out of the hole and helped Petrie get out as well. The others were already there and heard Petrie say his name.

"Petrie huh. Funny name." Said Ducky.

"I-I flied?" Asked Petrie. Fievel replied "No. You fell on me."

"I fall? Oh." Said Petrie in sadness as he flopped to the ground.

"You can't fly?" Ask Tanya. "But how did you get to the top of that tree?"

"I climb."

"But Pteranodons are soposed to be Flyers. Not fallers." Said Antonio.

"Hard thing to fly." Said Petrie. He then started growling as he stepped back a bit. Then he jumped into the air and flapped his wings. But very badly he felled to fly.

"I guess it is hard. We can't do it." Said Littlefoot.

"Nope. We can not do that alright." Said Ducky.

"You're not afraid to fly, are you?" Asked Fievel.

"Afraid? Me Flyer. Me ment to fly. Me just...no like being in...very high places." Said Petrie. Not only did he say that he was afraid of heights, Antonio knew that he was talking with bad grammar.

"Petrie." Started Aylene. "I know how you feel. I'm also afraid of heights. Maybe we can help each other."

"Help each other? How?"

Aylene didn't have an answer for that yet. But she still wanted to help.

"Do you live here?" Asked Tanya.

"Live here? No. Petrie lose family in big earthshake."

"Well if you want, you can come with us to The Great Valley." Offered Littlefoot. Petrie replied "Yes. I come with you."

"Well alright then." Said Aylene.

Now with Petrie on their side, 7 began to move on. However, Aylene started to look back at the path they came from. She couldn't help but wonder what Cera is up to.


	10. Chapter 10: Terror Awaken

**Terror Awaken**

Through the rest of the way in the underground cave, Cera has not found a way to the other side of The Great Divide. No matter where she looked, all that she could find were dead dinosaurs that fell into the ditch dering the earthshake.

But Cera also couldn't get that Long-neck, those 2 humans, or even the 2 Tickley Fuzzies walking on 2 legs, out of her head. She can't even stand the Long-neck being a goody-goody. Or the humans and the Tickley Fuzzies acting like Know-It-Alls.

"What makes all 5 of them so special?" She asked herself. "I don't need anybodies help. I can find my own way to The Great Valley."

Cera then made her way across a dead dinosaur. She couldn't tell what it was because it was too dark. Then She slipped off the dinosaur and landed on the ground. But then rays from the bright circle began to shine on the dinosaur. Revealing what it is. Cera then got shocked when she saw who it is.

"SHARPTOOTH!"

Cera ran behind a bolder before Sharptooth could even wake up. But Sharptooth didn't move at all. Cera peaked out from behind the bolder and saw that Sharptooth had also gotten knocked out cold. Cera found the courage she needed to get out from behind and walked to his face.

"He looks dead." She said to herself. Sharptooth still didn't move. Cera then stuck out her tong in front of Sharptooth. Then she ramed him.

"Not so tough now are you?"

She then ramed him a 2nd time. And then she went for a 3rd. Cera then ran back to get ready to ram him at full speed.

"I hope you'll like this next one."

When she was ready, Cera ran to him at full speed. Hopping to get him for good.

But then Sharptooth's eye had opened up. Meaning that he was still alive. Cera tried to stop herself, but she already hit his eye. And because she was on his right, he couldn't see her.

Sharptooth rared in pain when Cera ramed his eye. She had enough time to get out the way she came and go find the Long-neck and the others to warn them that Sharptooth is alive.

* * *

The ram that Sharptooth felt on his eye had made the pain from yesterday a lot worse. After recovering a little from the earthshake. Sharptooth sniffed the air and found a sent that he remembered.

"The Three-horn runt from yesterday. She's the one who made my eye pain worse." He said in anger. He then sniffed the air again. He then knew where the Three-horn runt was going. "She's going to find the Long-neck runt. Along with the humans and the Tickley Fuzzies. And now I "Sharptooth" am going to find a way out of here and catch up to those hatchlings to get my revenge."

But do to his size, it's going to take a while for him to get out of the cavern.


	11. Chapter 11: True or False

**True or False**

_"I'm running out of granola bars."_ Aylene thought. She only had 2 granola bars left in her backpack. Antonio was lucky that he packed a lot of food. Aylene started to wish that she did the same.

The 7 kept going on their way. They have gotten deeper in the forest. Ducky was humming again. But then Littlefoot heard the sound. It was the sound of Sharp-tooth.

"Get back. Stay quiet." He whispered. The 7 hid behind a tree as the Sharp-tooth got closer. When it arived, Aylene and Antonio knew what the Sharp-tooth was. It was a large Dimetrodon that Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie had known as a Sail Back Sharp-tooth. The Dimetrodon stuck it's tong out before it believed that there wasn't any pray in the place and walked on.

When it was out of site, the 7 got out of hiding. Fievel felt a little off however. He also read Aylene's dinosaur guide book. It showed that the Dimetrodon existed before the dinosaurs. He even wondered how dinosaurs were able to talk and that they knew what humans are. And sense Littlefoot and Cera are existing in the same time frame, it got him more up.

And then it hit him. "Guys" He said to Aylene, Antonio, and Tanya. "I believe that we've haven't traveled back in time at all. I've realized that this place is a WHOLE different reality."

What Fievel said had gotten gasps from Aylene and Tanya. But Antonio believed that this place was a different reality from the start. And now he see that he's right sense Fievel had found it out.

Antonio was about tell Fievel that he had that thought at the start, but he felt something pull his hair. He looked up and Petrie on his head. "Petrie. Get off." He said in anger.

"But you got nice dome head, Domehead." Said Petrie witch got Antonio more mad.

"My name is not Domehead. My name is Antonio."

"Antonio huh?"

"Are you just going to stay up there?" Asked Antonio. Petrie replied "Yes" Antonio got even more mad and said "Well you can't. You're pulling my hair. And it HURTS!."

"It hurts if you lose hair? Oh yes. I keep safes. No let nobodies tuch." Said Petrie

"Yeah Petrie." Said Ducky. "You keep it safe. Yep, yep, yep."

"Nope, nope, nope. I'm not a carrier. Get off." Said Antonio who's now really mad.

"Uh oh!" Said Fievel.

"What's wrong?" Asked Aylene. Fievel replied "Things can get out of control when Antonio gets this mad."

"You mean, he's a hot head?" Asked Aylene in a shock state.

"You're a Flyer." Shouted Antonio. "Now start flying." Antonio then started running as fast as he can to get Petrie to fly.

"See what I mean?" Asked Fievel. Aylene replied "I do now."

Ducky also ran to see if Petrie can fly. "Open your wings Petrie. Open. Open."

"No. No. No can do this." Said Petrie in fear.

"You can fly." Shouted Antonio. "Now open you're skinny wings."

"Higher Petrie." Said Ducky. "Higher like a Flyer."

"DANGER!" Shouted Petrie.

"Where Petrie?" Asked Ducky. Petrie replied "THERE! UP AHEAD!"

Antonio and Ducky then saw that they were running strait to mucky water with a skeleton of a Big-mouth above it. Antonio tried to stop before he stepped in the mucky water but he already slipped and fell in it. The others got to him just as the skeleton fell on his back.

"Guys." He said. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I just got so angry that I couldn't control myself."

"It's okay." Said Aylene. "I'll help you get control over yourself if you ever get angry again."

"Thank you." Said Antonio as he got back to his feet with the skeleton still on him.

"Hay Littlefoot, can you do me a faver?" Asked Aylene.

"Sure. What is it?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Well, I've never had the chance to practice Archery while riding on something. You think you can do for me?"

"Well. I guess so." Replied Littlefoot.

Aylene then got on him and Littlefoot began to run. Aylene then brout out her bow and got ready to fire arrows at the tree. She then fired some arrows on some trees they passed by. Littlefoot then came to a stop so Aylene can check her work.

"We're a little far from them. But not bad for a first try." She said.

"Hay Antonio. It's your turn next." Shouted Littlefoot.

"Okay. As soon as I get this thing off of me first." Said Antonio as he strugeled to get the skeleton off him. However, he tripped on the skeletons foot and fell on his back witch got the skeleton to brake into peaces. "I guess that works." He said.

Littlefoot then ran to him so he can get on. Antonio then got on Littlefoot's back and got ready to practice. Littlefoot then started running. But before Antonio could even shoot any arrows, Littlefoot slid to a stop. Antonio slipped off Littlefoot and saw why he stopped.

"Cera. It's you." Said Antonio as the others came.

"What happened?" Asked Fievel.

"What are you scared of?" Asked Tanya.

"Me? Scared? Ha ha ha ha ha" Cera really did looked scared, but Antonio can tell that she was too proud to admit it. "What are you scared of?"

"We're not scared." Said Littlefoot. Cera replied "Of course you're scared. You were running away from something."

"No we weren't. Littlefoot was just helping us practice some Archery." Said Aylene.

"Well you should be scared." Said Cera. "I could be with the other Three-horns. But I chose to came back to warn you. I...met...The SHARPTOOTH!"

"SHARPTOOTH!" Shouted Petrie as he jumped onto Littlefoot's neck.

Ducky was also frightened. So frightened that she hid behind Aylene's leg.

Fievel and Tanya felt cold shivers in their bodies as what happened yesterday had scared them really much.

"Come on Cera." Said Littlefoot. "Sharptooth is dead. He fell down into the big underground."

"And that's where he met me." Said Cera.

"Oh. Dear brave Cera." Said Ducky.

"Dear brave Cera." Said Petrie.

"Yes. I am brave." She said, leaving out the part where she was scared.

"No offense Cera, but Littlefoot might be right. There's no way anybody can suvive a fall that high." Said Antonio.

"My farther told me that Domeheads have very small brains." Said Cera. Antonio was shocked. Not only that Cera had also called him Domehead, but how can dinosaurs know what brains are?

"Hold on there." Shouted Aylene. "Before we go any farther, what makes Sharptooth more dangerous then the other...uhh...Sharp-teeth that you call them?" She asked, remembering that Littlefoot called the carnivores Sharp-teeth.

Sense Littlefoot knew that the humans and mice are not from this world, he knew that he should tell them about Sharptooth.

"Sharptooth was the most feared among all the other Sharp-teeth. He is also known as the Walking Terror. He's never hunting with other Sharp-teeth because he always goes after one type of meat."

"And what would that meat be?" Asked Fievel.

Littlefoot hesitated a bit. Then he replied "Long-necks. But he also eats other kinds Sharp-teeth. Even if it's his own kind."

"WHAT?" Asked a very shocked Tanya.

"I know." Said Littlefoot. "But he was so mindless that he forgot that cannibalism is a crime." Aylene felt even more shocked. How do dinosaurs even know what cannibalism is?

"Many have tried to stop him and failed. Those who stud up to him had gotten eaten. No matter how strong other dinosaurs were, he always made the better of them. Not even a big herd can escape an attack from him."

"But we did." Said Fievel.

Ducky and Petrie gasped at what they heard.

"You suvived an attack from Sharptooth?" Asked a very suprized Ducky.

"You very brave." Said Petrie.

"Yes. We are brave. But I'm braver then them." Said Cera.

"Well I heard that Long-necks are braver then Three-horns." Said Antonio.

"WRONG!" Shouted Cera. "Three-horns are braver then Long-necks, humans, and Tickley Fuzzies on 2 legs."

"Well if you're braver than us, then prove it." Said Antonio.

"I will prove it." Said Cera, getting ready to tell her story. "I was all alone with him in the dark. Just Sharptooth and me. I could hear him breathing."

Cera then started to to make Sharp-tooth breathing sound witch scared Ducky. Aylene can tell that Cera was making part of it up because she didn't want them to see that she was just as scared as they were.

"I can see his one big eye. Looking for meeeeeee." Cera continued.

"What did you do? Huh?" Asked Ducky as she and Tanya walked on a wooden plank with them on one end and Cera on the other.

"I walked right up to him. I looked at him strait in the eye. And said"

Cera then rared as she jumped to the other end of the plank and sent Ducky and Tanya into the air like a catapult.

"DUCKY!" Shouted Littlefoot.

"TANYA!" Shouted Fievel.


	12. Chapter 12: Spike

**Spike**

Duck and Tanya flew over the tree and then they started to fall until vines cout them by both of their arms.

"Say. Ducky." Said Tanya. "You think Cera was making part of it up?"

"I do not know." Replied Ducky.

Just then, the vines snapped apart. Making Ducky and Tanya fall to the ground.

"Ducky. Tanya." Souted Littlefoot from far away.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Ducky.

"I do. I think it's coming from that clump of dry grass over there." Said Tanya.

The 2 looked inside the clump of grass and both were in for a suprize. Inside the grass was a very large egg. The 2 then realized that they have stepped inside an abandoned nest.

"Hello." Said Ducky. No response. But only snoring from the inside of the egg.

"Hello?" Asked Tanya. Still nothing. Only snores. The 2 looked around the egg. Then the top cracked open. The hatchling inside pocked its eyes out of the egg. But before Ducky or Tanya could see the hatchling, it went back inside. Ducky and Tanya then jumped on it.

"You should come out. You should." Said Ducky. "You are late. Yes you are. Yep, yep, yep."

The hatchling still only responded with snores. Tanya then moved to the top of the egg.

"Come out." She said as she removed the top of the egg. The hatchling then popped its head. Revealing its face to the world. Ducky and Tanya can tell that the hatchling is a boy.

"You are all alone." Said Ducky. "Are you not scared? Huh?"

The hatchling didn't say anything. Sense he just came out of his egg, he can't talk yet.

"We're going to The Great Valley." Said Tanya as she and Ducky removed the rest of the egg. "And you can come with us."

When the egg was all gone, Ducky and Tanya saw what the hatchling was. He had scails and plates on his back. He was colored green. And there were even 3 lumps on his tail.

"You are a Spike-tail. So we will call you Spike." Said Ducky.

Spike then got up and started eating the grass all around him. He didn't even care if they were dried out. All that matters to him was that they were enable to eat. He didn't even stop until the whole nest was gone. He then lied down and went to sleep.

* * *

"Ducky. Tanya." Shouted Fievel.

The 6 looked around for Ducky and Tanya all over the forest. But no sine of them.

"They gotta be here some where." Said Antonio.

"Well maybe this wouldn't have happen if Cera Didn't make up part of her story." Scarfed Aylene.

"Are you calling me a lier?" Cera asked angerly.

"No. I'm just saying you were fabriking part of your story." Said Aylene.

"REALLY? Well you are just one with a big belly." Said Cera as she insulted Aylene.

"Are you calling me fat?" Aylene asked in anger.

"Of course you are. Your belly is about the size of a Spike-tail." Said Cera.

Now Aylene was even more mad. No body should call girl fat. Even when she's a teenager.

"Knock it off you 2." Shouted Littlefoot. ' _I hope they don't get into another fight that i'll have to brake up._ ' He thought.

Cera just humped at Aylene with her horn in the air. But she didn't watch where she was going and bumped into a tree. Aylene couldn't help but laugh at her mistake.

"I meant to do that." Cera said angerly.

But Aylene was also not watching where she was going and tripped over something. That got Cera to laugh at her. Aylene got up and looked to see of her bow had gotten broken. It still remained in one peace. But all the arrows in her quiver had fallen out when she fell. Aylene growned as she bent down to pick them up.

"Aylene" Shouted a voice that sounded like Ducky. Aylene looked in front of her, and there was Ducky and Tanya.

"Aylene. You just tripped over Spike." Said Tanya.

"Spike?" Asked a very confused Aylene.

"The Spike-tail. Behind you." Said Ducky.

Aylene turned around and saw what the 2 were talking about. It was a large green Stegosaurus. Do to Aylene tripping over him, he woke up from his slumber and was looking at her with his dopey purple eyes. Just as the others came and heard what they were talking about.

"Spike huh? Where did he come from?" Asked Fievel.

"He just hatched from his egg." Said Ducky.

Antonio took a closer look at the Stegosaurus. What he didn't read from Aylene's dinosaur guide book was that young Stegosaurus'es didn't have spikes on their tails yet.

"Well" He said. "He's coming with us."

"NO HE'S NOT!" Cera shouted angerly.

"Cera. Antonio is right. He needs to come with us so he can have some one to look after him." Said Aylene.

"NO!" Shouted Cera. "It's bad enough that I got stuck with a Long-neck, 2 humans, 2 Tickley Fuzzies walking on 2 legs, a Big-mouth, and a Flyer. There is no way I'm traveling with a Spike-tail now. Besides. He just hatched. He'll only slow us down and be another mouth to feed when who knows when we find more food."

"Well we're a herd now. And he's coming with us whether you want him to or not." Said Aylene.

Cera just humped. She still didn't want to travel with a Spike-tail. But everyone else wanted Spike to come with them. It was 7 to 1.

"Fine. But only one slip up and he's out of here." Said Cera.

Now everyone had find to way to get Spike to come with them. It looked like he only wanted to stay where he is. Hewas also too big for everyone to carry. But Antonio had a plane to get Spike to move.

"Hay Spike." He said. "You should come with us to The Great Valley. It's full of many plant life." What he said got Spike happy. "More then you can ever eat. And lot's of fresh cool water then you can ever drink." Spike got so exited that he jumped up and down. Littlefoot found out that Antonio said almost the exact same worlds his mother told him about the valley.

"Alright now. Let's go." Said Antonio.

The 9 then went on their way.

* * *

Sharptooth had finally gotten out of the cave and to the forest. Those hatchlings were no where to be found. SO he sniffed the air to find them. Then he got a sent on them.

"They're heading for The Great Valley." He said. "If that's where they are going, then I "Sharptooth" will get my revenge on them. And feast in the valley until it's nothing but a grave yard."

However, Sharptooth was feeling weak from hunger. So he ambushed the passing Sail Back Biter.


	13. Chapter 13: Confession

**Confession**

Working together. The 9 continued the search for The Great Valley. There had never been such a herd before. A Long-neck, a Three-horn, a Big-mouth, a Flyer, a Spike-tail, 2 humans, and 2 mice. All together. All knowing that if they lost their way, they well starve. Or find themselves in Sharptooth's shadow.

Littlefoot saw a waterfall up ahead and looked at it.

"let's see." He said. "Leaves grow where there's lots of water. If we follow this water."

Petrie took a sniff at the water. No plant life could be smelled anywhere. "No green food here." He said.

Ducky also couldn't smell any plant life. She was felling more hungry then the others right now.

"Can you smell something? Asked Littlefoot.

Petrie started sniffing again. "I-I-I smell. I smell." He said. "I smell. Hump. Fievel."

"You smell me?" Asked Fievel in a shock state.

"I smell water." Said Littlefoot. But then he got the smell of another thing. "I smell tree-stars."

Antonio was looking at the bottom of a rocky point. And there was green trees at the bottom.

"Antonio." Called Aylene from the top as she made her way to him. "What are looking at?"

"I found our friends some food down there." Said Antonio. Aylene took a look at the trees at the bottom. They were still green.

"Hay guys." Aylene shouted to the others. "look what we found."

The other came just in time see the plant life at the bottom of the slope.

"Oh look. Green food." Said Ducky.

"The Great Valley. I found it." Said Cera.

"Cera. Stop it." Said Littlefoot. But Cera kept saying that she found The Great Valley.

"This can't be The Great Valley." Said Aylene. Antonio replied "I'm with you. It's too small to be a Great Valley."

Aylene was about say something. But before she could speak, the ground started to rumble.

"Oh no." Said Tanya.

Everyone but the humans and mice looked behind in fear. Rocks were starting to fall from the rumbling.

"Earthshake" Cried Cera.

"We've got to get out of here." Said Littlefoot.

"That way guys." Said Antonio.

Everyone followed Antonio to where he pointed out. Spike on the other hand was having trouble getting out of the place. Ducky ran to get him.

"Spike. Come on." She said.

"Ducky. Spike. Get out of there." Shouted Fievel.

But before ether one of them could move, they saw that it wasn't an earthquake at all. Antonio saw what it was too.

"Everybody duck." He shouted.

Everyone ducked as what made the ground rumble came by. It was a herd of Diplodocus'es. The Diplodocus'es smashed through the rocks and ran down the slope to the trees. The children watched as the Diplodocus'es ate the leaves. Cera was not happy about this.

"They're eating our food." She scarfed. "Look what they're doing. They're so greedy. What about me? I'm still hungry."

"You hungry?" I empty all the way to the top." Shouted Petrie. "Now we at The Great Valley and still got no green foods. Oh. We be hungry forevers."

"No Petrie. Cera was wrong. This isn't The Great Valley." Said Littlefoot.

"Aw. It is not a Great Anything. Nope, nope, nope." Said a very sad Ducky.

"Whoa. They must have been starving." Said Tanya as the Diplodocus'es finished all the leaves.

"Well, we better go down anyway and see if there's anything left." Said Fievel.

* * *

After walking for a while, the young herd found a single tree with leaves that the Diplodocus'es hasn't eaten.

Aylene looked in her backpack. She was all out of Granola Bars. "Oh great. Just great." She scarfed. But then she remembered that Antonio still had food with him.

"Antonio" She said.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

Before Aylene could answer, the 2 heard Ducky talking. "It is okay Petrie. Many things do not fly. Rocks, trees, Spike."

The humans then saw Littlefoot trying to climb the tree with Ducky and Petrie and the mice on his head.

"What are they doing?" Asked Aylene.

"They're trying to get to the leaves." Said Antonio. "I think we should help them."

"And how can we do that?" Asked Aylene.

"First, let's set our stuff down here." Said Antonio as he removed his backpack and quiver and bow and placed them on the ground. Aylene then did the same.

"Okay. Now what?"

"let me me piggy back you." Said Antonio

Aylene thought it was a joke and bursted into laughing.

"What?" Asked Antonio.

"I'm sorry. But did you really want to piggy back me? You know we're not little kids." Said Aylene.

"I know. But it's our best chorise." Said Antonio.

"Well" Before she could say anything else, Antonio began to piggy back her and walked to where Littlefoot is.

"Get ready Littlefoot. I'm about to step on your head." Said Antonio. Littlefoot replied "Okay"

Antonio then climbed on Littlefoots back. Ducky and the mice jumped on top Aylene's head when they heard what Antonio was about to do. Petrie only tried to avoid going up by jumping away from them. But Ducky grabbed him in time and she and Fievel held onto his legs.

"No" Shouted Petrie as Antonio stepped on Littlefoot's head.

"Alright Ducky. Push Petrie closer to the leaves so he can reach them." Said Antonio as he got on Littlefoot's head.

"NO! NO CAN DO THIS!" Shouted Petrie. He tried get off, but only the leg Fievel was holding onto got free. Ducky held onto the other leg tietly and grabbed the other in time.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Said Aylene.

"I thought you'd say that. But you should have said it before we started this." Said Antonio. Aylene knew that he's right. There's no turning back now.

Fievel then grabbed Ducky's legs and held her up to the leaves.

"He still can not reach them." Said Ducky. Tanya then grabbed Fievel's legs and moved him up closer to the top.

"It's still not high enough." Said Fievel.

However, Spike came to help as well. He got under Littlefoot to push him up.

"Alright Spike. Not to fast." He said. But Spike was already starting to move fast.

"Hay. Not to fast." Said Antonio. But Spike ended up going to fast anyway. Almost making Antonio lose his bowlense. But he managed to stay in place.

All of that made Aylene and Petrie look down. Both of them shivered as their fear of heights got into them.

"Don't look down guys." Said Antonio. Aylene got up and moved Ducky, Petrie, and the mice to the leaves.

Cera however, was laughing at them from what they're doing. "You 8 look so ridiculous." She said.

"Cera. You're not helping." Shouted Tanya.

Petrie was now closer to the leaves. Because he was so high up, he paniced as he pulled some leaves off the tree and they all fell down. Spike saw some fall near him and used his mouth to catch as many as he can. Doing so made him got out form under Littlefoot witch made him fall off the tree. Antonio and Aylene also fell. But Aylene landed on Littlefoot as Antonio landed on Spike.

"Maybe that really was a bad idea." Said Antonio. "We could have just climbed up and pulled some down ourselves. That would have been easier"

"I know." Said Aylene.

Ducky, Petrie, and the mice were still on the tree. Holding onto a branch.

"Guys. Come down here. We got enough." Shouted Littlefoot.

Ducky kissed Petrie before falling down with the mice onto the leaves. Petrie tried not to fall. But he lost his grip and fell.

"Fly Petrie. Now is your chance." Shouted Ducky.

"Fly Petrie. Flap your wings." Shouted Littlefoot.

But Petrie only flapped one time and floted down. Ducky and Littlefoot blew on his wings and still he only floted down. But he did land safely.

"I-I flied?" He asked. Ducky only gave him a sad look on her face.

"Let's...never...do that...again." Said Aylene. "For now on, Antonio and I will just climb up the trees we find so we can get you kids some food."

Littlefoot looked at Cera who was away from the others. "Come on Cera. We got green food." Said Littlefoot.

"I can get my own green food." Said Cera. She then started to rame another tree with only a few leaves on it. But no matter how many times she ramed it, no leaf chose to fall off the tree.

When she was about to try one last time, Littlefoot grabbed a mouth full of leaves. When Cera ramed the tree, Littlefoot dropped the leaves in his mouth to make it look like she got the ones on the tree to fall. She then ate her dinner before looking at Littlefoot.

"See? I can take care of myself. All by myself. And I'm not afraid to be alone." She said. "I know my way to go. And I'm not afraid of Sharptooth. I hope he doesn't eat any of you."

"Don't worry. There isn't any Sharptooth." Said Littlefoot. But he then saw that the humans and mice weren't eating any leaves and walked to them. "Guys. Why aren't you eating? There's plenty for all 4 of you."

"Thanks. But...Uhh" Said Antonio.

"Antonio" Aylene whispered in his ear. "I hate to say this. But I guess it's best if they knew the truth about us."

Aylene was right. It was best if the dinosaurs knew that they eat meat as well.

"Guys." Started Antonio. "To tell you the truth. We call the Sharp-teeth carnivores sense they eat meat. And you guys are known as herbivores sense you eat plants. But those who eat plants and meat are known as omnivores."

"What are you saying?" Asked Littlefoot.

"We're both plant and meat eaters." Said Aylene.

Now Littlefoot was shocked. The 4 who had stayed on his side and helped him all the way through were meat eaters the whole time. "You mean, you guys eat meat to?" He asked. "But how come you don't eat tree stars?"

"They taste bad to us." Fievel said sadly.

"Only fruits and veggies are plants that are enable for us. They give us the vitamins and minerals we need to stay healthy. While meat gives us muscles and strength to do harder things." Said Tanya. By now, both her and Fievel bursted into tiers and started crying.

"I KNEW IT!" Shouted Cera. "You 4 were hiding the truth from us the whole time. All of you act like you're strong and know everything. But all of you are actually weak and don't know everything at all. You even confessed that you guys are meat eaters and you could have attacked us at any time."

"Cera. They would never harm us. We're their friends and they're like family to me" Shouted Littlefoot.

"Meat eaters don't have friends or family. They only have themselves." Cera Shouted back. "My father told me that you can't trust any kind of meat eaters."

"CERA!" Shouted Littlefoot.

"It's okay." Souted Aylene. "I can tell when i'm not wanted anymore."

"Me too." Said Antonio.

The humans then ran to their stuff and picked them up before leaving the young herd.

"Antonio. Aylene. Wait for us." Shouted Fievel as he and Tanya ran to catch up with the humans.

"Guys. Come back." Shouted Littlefoot.

"Forget about them. They should just go and join the rest of the meat eaters." Said Cera.

"They've been around for us when we needed them. They helped us get green food off the tree. We need to find them." Said Littlefoot.

"They're meat eaters. They don't help anybody but themselves." Cera shouted back. "And we are not finding them."

But Ducky and Petrie and Spike were with Littlefoot. They all knew that he was right. All of them looked at Cera with looks saying that they should find the humans and mice.

It was 4 to 1. Cera knew she had no choese now.

* * *

After the long walk, the humans and mice found a T-Rex footprint that they can use to rest for the night. All of them were still upset about what happened.

Aylene held onto the Time Stone with one hand and looked at it. "Just take all of us home." She said. But it didn't work. No matter how many time she tried, the stone still refused to grant her wish.


	14. Chapter 14: If We Hold On Together & Somewhere Out There

**If We Hole On Together & Somewhere Out There**

Aylene had put together a rock circle and put sticks inside it and after a minute or 2, she finally got a came fire going. Antonio found a pond nearby and went to see if any fish were in it. And yet there really is fish in it.

Antonio remembered what Derek showed him while he was fishing with him and Richard. Derek showed Antonio how to catch fish with his Archery. So Antonio took out his bow and got an arrow ready. He aimed carefully and shot a fish on it's middle. He then did the same to 3 others.

Fievel and Tanya were still moping around after they told the dinosaurs what they really are. It was just like Russia all over again. They never found any friends and even when they did, they hated Fievel and Tanya for who they are and didn't want to be with them anymore.

' _I wonder if Derek sees me like this._ ' Aylene thought. Sure. She and Derek may have gotten into lots of fights. But whenever she needed help, when she was sad, or when she was hurt, he was always there for her at the end.

Antonio began to cook the fish by placing them on a flat rock over the fire. He didn't have any spices to make them tastyer, but at least they were enable. And he was lucky that he packed a lot of chips and cheese crackers to go with the fish.

When the fish was done cooking, the humans and mice dug in. But Aylene was still upset about what happened. At first this adventure sounded like fun. But now she really wanted to go back home.

"Aylene" Said Antonio. Aylene replied "I don't feel like talking right now."

Antonio can see how sad she was. He really wanted to help.

"Aylene. Talking will help you feel better." He started. "Nether one of us may have our families with us. But all of us have each other."

Aylene didn't say anything.

"What can I do to help her?" Antonio asked himself.

"Singing can help." Said Fievel as he over heard Antonio.

"Singing?" Asked Antonio. "Are you sure singing can help her feel better?"

"Of course it will. It works when me and Tanya are like this." Said Fievel.

"Great thinking Fievel." Said Tanya, now wanting to sing.

"Well what songs do you know?" Asked Antonio.

The mice began whispering to each other about what song to sing. Until they found the perfect song and got ready to sing.

"We got a perfect song." Said Fievel as he and Tanya were now starting their song.

Fievel: Somewhere out there. Beneath the pale moonlight. Someone's thinking of me. And loving me tonight.

Tanya: Somewhere out there. Someone's saying a prayer. That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there. And even though I know how very far apart we are. It helps to think that we might be wishing on the same bright star.

Fievel: And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby. It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky.

Both: Somewhere out there. If love can see us through. Then we'll be together somewhere out there. Out where dreams come true.

Now that their song is over, Aylene looked at the mice. That song made sense to her. She was now felling better.

"You know. I feel a whole lot better now." She said.

"Guys" Shouted a voice that sounded like Littlefoot.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Tanya in surprise.

"It sounded like Littlefoot." Said Fievel.

"It is me silly." Shouted the voice again.

The humans and mice turned to the front of the footprint. And there was the 5 dinosaur children coming strait to them.

"Guys" Shouted Littlefoot. He ran to Aylene and rapped his neck around her as she hugged him.

Ducky and Petrie ran to Fievel and Tanya and all 4 of them got into a group hug.

Spike was licking Antonio's skin, and it tickled him.

Cera on the other hand, may still be mad at them for being meat eaters. But now she excepts them for who they are.

"What made you change your mind about us?" Asked Antonio.

"We're all friends. And friends should except friends for who they are." Said Littlefoot.

"Well. I don't want to admit it. But I'm sorry for I said." Said Cera.

"But how did you guys find us?" Asked Aylene.

"We heard Fievel and Tanya singing." Said Ducky.

The mice were surprised. Not only did their song cheer up Aylene, but it also led the dinosaurs to them.

"Aylene" Said Littlefoot. "If Fievel and Tanya can sing, can you sing too?"

"I'm glad you asked that." Aylene replied. "In fact. My grandma sang a song to me that I remember. Would you like to hear it?"

Littlefoot nodded. In fact, everyone got ready to listen to Aylene's song. Aylene then began to sing.

Don't lose your way.

With each passing day.

You've come so far.

Don't throw it away.

Live believing.

Dreams are for weaving.

Wonders are waiting to start.

Live you story.

Faith, hope, and glory.

Hold to the truth in your heart.

If we hold on together.

I know our dreams will never die.

Dreams see us through to forever.

Where clouds roll by.

For you and I.

Souls in the wind.

Must learn how to bend.

Seek out a star.

Hold on till the end.

Valley, mountain.

There is a fountain.

Washes our tears all away.

Waves are swaying.

Someone is praying.

Please let us come home to stay.

If we hold on together.

I know our dream will never die.

Dreams see us through to forever.

As clouds roll by.

For you and I.

When we are out there, in the dark.

We'll dream about the sun.

In the dark.

We'll feel the light.

Worm our hearts.

Everyone.

If we hold on together.

I know our dream will never die.

Dream see us through to forever.

As high as souls can fly.

The clouds roll by.

For you and I.

And now Aylene's song has come to an end. Not only that, everyone have dosed off into sleep. Unlike Fievel and Tanya's song, Aylene's song must have had a powerful effect on them.

Aylene then started to dose off as well.

"For you and I" She whispered as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Powerful Spirit and a real life dream.

**Powerful Spirit and a real life dream**

The next morning. The humans and mice were the first to wake up. Antonio looked around and saw what nether one of the had seen before. The footprint was next to a tree with green leaves on it. It looked like the last one from when all of them except Cera stacked onto each other to get leaves to fall to the ground. Only different's was that it's shorter.

' _Looks like the dinosaurs will be able to have breakfast when they wake up_ _._ ' He thought before pulling out his notebook and put another tali mark on the page to show that he now had that dream for 13 night in a row.

"Guys?" The humans and mice looked at the footprint and saw that Ducky had woken up.

"I'm just getting you guys some grub." Said Antonio as he climbed to the top of the tree and began to pull leaves down to the ground.

Cera was the next to wake up. But then she heard raring. She then peeked out of the footprint and saw what it was. It was Sharptooth. And he's heading their way.

"Wake up Littlefoot. Sharptooth found us." Said Cera.

"Go back to bed Cera." Said Littlefoot. But then Cera shouted "He'll eat us. He'll eat us. Run."

"STOP!" Shouted Littlefoot. But then a shadow casted over him and the other. They moved out of the way before Sharptooth stomped on them. But Littlefoot saw a horrible site. Sharptooth had just stomped on Littlefoot's tree-star. Making it crumble into peaces. Littlefoot had now lost all that he had left of his mother thanks to Sharptooth.

The children ran away from him before he could bite them. "Don't look back. Keep going." Shouted Littlefoot. But then Sharptooth stomped on him.

**"You're not going anywhere Long-neck. Because I "Sharptooth" am going to make you my breakfast for my revenge. And then i'll finish off everyone in The Great Valley."** He said even though Aylene was the only who can understand what he's saying.

"Not The Great Valley." She said. But then she looked at her bow. She didn't want to run like a cowered again.

"I have a weapon." She whispered. She then took it out and got an arrow ready. "I have a weapon." She then pulled back the arrow on the string and then aimed at Sharptooth's belly. "I have a weapon."

And then she let go of the arrow and THUNK! The arrow landed on Sharptooth's belly, making him step off of Littlefoot and aloud him to escape.

"I HAVE A WEAPON!" Aylene shouted.

Sharptooth was about to attack her, until he felt more arrows hit his right side. Fievel and Tanya were shooting their own arrows at him. But then the 2 looked at each other and knew that nether of them were running like cowereds.

"We have weapons to." They both said to each other.

Sharptooth then ran to get them. But then an arrow struck his right foot. He even ended up stepping on it, making him jump back in pane. He landed on his back and moved his foot to his face to use his left claws to pull the arrow out of his foot. But didn't come from Aylene. Sharptooth looked at the tree with green on it. Antonio was on top of it and he was the one who shot the arrow at him.

"I HAVE A WEAPON TO!" He shouted. "Where should I shoot next? Oh. How about the nose?"

Antonio then got an arrow ready. Then he aimed at Sharptooth's nose and fired the arrow.

But then, sodenly, Sharptooth grabbed the arrow before it hit his nose. He then snapped it in half. "Uh oh." Said Antonio. He then jumped from tree to tree to get away from Sharptooth. But then Sharptooth pushed the trees out of the ground. Making Antonio fall to the ground as all of his stuff flew off of him. Aylene saw Antonio's stuff and grabbed them in time before they landed on the ground.

Antonio then landed on his back. "Ow. My back." He said in pane. Sharptooth got closer to him and was about to go for the kill. "This is the end for me." He said.

But before Sharptooth could attack. Another arrow had shot him on his left. Antonio looked and saw Aylene.

"Quick. This way." She said as she grabbed Antonio's arm and ran with the others to a craves. Sharptooth tried to get them but ended up getting his mouth stuck. Cera and the humans looked at him as his strugled to get unstuck. Antonio then looked at Aylene.

"Thank you" He said while shaking Aylene's hand with his eyes closed and his face down.

"Now will you believe me?" Cera asked in anger to Littlefoot.

"I'm Sorry. We're safe now." He replied.

"Nobody's safe with you." Said Cera.

Antonio then opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't dreaming this time. And then it hit him.

"Aylene." He said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just found out the the T-Rex who attacked me in my dream, was Sharptooth the whole time. And the girl who saved my life, was you."

Aylene was shocked. All this time she and Sharptooth looked like something that Antonio had seen in a dream.

"What made you guess that?" She asked. Antonio replied "Because all of us did exatly what we did in my dream."

Antonio then looked at the others. "Only this time, all of you were there." Antonio then pulled out his note book and put down that his dream had come true.

While he was doing that, Aylene looked at Littlefoot and saw 3 scratches on his left side and they were bleeding.

"Littlefoot. You're hurt." She said. Littlefoot replied "It's not that bad."

"But just to be safe." Aylene said as she pulled out her towel and a water bottle. She then pored water on one corner of the towel. "Hold still. This might sting a little."

Aylene then placed the wet corner of the towel on Littlefoot and began to rub the scratches. That did sting alright. Littlefoot has his eyes shut tietly and his left foot in the air and his teeth out. Littlefoot knew that Aylene was trying to help. But this treatment was more paneful then helping.

When she was done, she put the towel and bottle of water back into her backpack. Littlefoot was glad that it was finally over.

Just then, Tanya saw something. Something that the 9 were looking for. "Look. Over there." She shouted.

Everyone looked at what Tanya was talking about. It was a big rock in the shape of a Brontosaurus.

"It's the rock that looks like a Long-neck. Just like my mother said." Said Littlefoot now knowing the they were now closer to finding The Great Valley. "We're going the right way. The way to The Great Valley."

Ducky and Petrie cheered happily as the humans and mice knew that this adventure was almost over.

Just then, Aylene saw the Time Stone flickering. Like it was reacting to her thoughts.

"Aylene. Are you alright?" Asked Fievel.

"Huh. Oh. Yeah. I'm fine." She replied.

The 9 then began to make their way up the mountain where the volcanoes were closer to them.


	16. Chapter 16: The insult

**The insult**

After 1 whole minute, Sharptooth finally got his mouth unstuck from the craves.

"That boy will pay for making me step on his stick." He said in anger. He knew the runts were still on their way to The Great Valley.

"This is it. I "Sharptooth" know a shortcut to the valleys cave entrence. Ones I get there, all I have to do is lie in wait for them."

Sharptooth then began to make his way to where those kids were going.

* * *

Littlefoot had been wrong about Sharptooth. But the others followed him. Their only hope was to reach The Great Valley. And Littlefoot alone knew the way from his heart.

The children made their way to the top of the mountain. Jumping over pits and climbing steep hills. It was getting harder and hotter with the volcanic ash raining down on them. Petrie lied on his belly to rest while Cera and Spike just stud where they are. Ducky was riding on Spike sense she already got tiered from all that climbing.

"Come guys. Get up. We're going the right way." Said Littlefoot as he along with the humans and mice still had enough energy to keep moving.

The others just wanted to rest. But Littlefoot didn't want give up now that they were closer to the valley. "Oh you can't quit now." He said. "What if The Great Valley is on the other side of those rocks?"

Though they were sore-stumped and tiered, Littlefoot areged them on. He'd never seen The Great Valley. But his heart told him that they were close. Surely at the top. They behold it finally.

8 of them finally made it to the top. But a dust storm was blocking their view up ahead. But then the wind cleared it off. The kids then looked down and saw a rocky bend at the bottom. On the sand were footprints of other dinosaurs that went that way. When Cera got there, she looked at the redge down below as well. She thought it was what Littlefoot was talking about and got mad.

"THIS IS YOUR GREAT VALLEY?" Littlefoot shuck his head no. "You're crazy. I'm out of here."

"Cera. We need to keep following the sun west side." Said Fievel.

"Forget it. I'm taking the easy way for ones." Replied Cera. She then began to make her way down to the bend until Littlefoot jumped in front of her.

"BUT IT'S THE WRONG WAY!" He shouted.

"Says who?" Cera asked in anger.

"My mother." Shouted Littlefoot.

"Then she was a stupid Long-neck to." Replied Cera.

The humans and mice were shocked. Cera did not just go there.

But Littlefoot was now really mad. Nobody has the right to insult his mother like that. "You take that back." He said.

"No" Shouted Cera.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Littlefoot shouted now even more mad.

"NEVER!" Cera shouted back. That was the last straw. Littlefoot pushed Cera and slid both of them down the slope to the bend.

Spike tried to follow as Ducky and Petrie held on his tail.

"Spike. No fall." Said Petrie. But it was too late. Spike slid down the slope to where Littlefoot and Cera were. The humans and mcie climbed down carfuly to get to them.

"You" Shouted Cera as she ramed Littlefoot with her horn.

The others except the humans and mice ran behind a rock to avoid getting invaled in the fight between Littlefoot and Cera.

Then Littlefoot bit Cera on her right foot. "LET GO OF MY LEG!" She shouted. She then kicked Littlefoot into the rock the other were hiding behind. They then ran behind another one.

Antonio jumped behind Cera and held onto her tail. "Cera. We can just talk to over and make it easy." He said.

"The time for talking is over. Now is the time for action." Cera then swang her tail to make Antonio lose his grip on her. Also making him fly onto Aylene and the mice.

Aylene then jumped in front of Cera and held her back. "Cera. Please just listen for ones." Aylene said.

"NEVER!" Shouted Cera. She then ramed Aylene onto Littlefoot, Antonio, and the mice. Making the humans and mice's stuff fly off of them and all 5 of them slam onto a rock wall and made rocks fall on their backs. Cera then humped at them and walked in the way the footprints were leading.

"GO ON!" Shouted Littlefoot as he and the humans and mice got up. "Go the wrong way. We never wanted you with us anyway."

The humans and mice reclamed their stuff and went on with Littlefoot. But however, the 5 saw that Ducky, Petrie, and Spike weren't following.

"Come on. We have to keep going." Said Littlefoot.

"Cera's way is easier." Said Ducky.

"Me think so to." Said Petrie.

Now Antonio felt a little mad and growned.

"Oh. Domehead. Wait." Shouted Petrie as he tried to get to Antonio. "No be angerly. WAIT!" But Petrie slid back down and just went to catch up with Cera, Ducky, and Spike.

"Cera. Wait for us. We are coming with you." Ducky shouted to Cera. The 4 then went on by themselves. Littlefoot then saw that his mother was right from the start. Other dinosaurs can never do anything together. They were just too different.

However, the humans and mice were the only ones who were staying with him. "Guys?"

"Littlefoot. All 4 of promised that we'd all stay on your side. And we're keeping that promise." Said Aylene. But then something got into her. "Guys. We have to go after them."


	17. Chapter 17: Herd means family

**Herd means family**

"What?" Asked Littlefoot. Aylene replied "We have to go after them."

"Just let them go." Said Littlefoot. "They rether go an easy way insted of the right way."

"They need us." Said Aylene.

"They just want to go another way insted where we need to go." Said Littlefoot.

Now things started to get out of control. "THEY NEED US MORE THEN EVER!" Shouted Aylene.

"IT'S THEIR CHOICE TO GO THAT WAY! NOT OURS!" Littlefoot shouted back.

"WE'RE A HERD AND THEY NEED US!" Aylene shouted again.

"WE CAN'T BE A HERD! NETHER ONE OF US ARE THE SAME SPECIES!" Shouted Littlefoot, remembering what Mother Longneck told him.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HERD MEANS! HERD MEANS FAMILY!" Shouted Aylene.

"Guys. Calm down." Shouted Antonio. Fievel and Tanya were hiding behind a rock sense they didn't want to see the argument Littlefoot and Aylene got into.

But that last thing that Aylene said got Littlefoot lost in his thoughts. "What did you say?" He asked.

"Herd means family. And family isn't just what you were born into. Family is about those who are closest to you."

Littlefoot was shocked. He'd never thought of that. but then he remembered what his grandpa said to him one time. Herd means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.

"Lttlefoot? Are you okay?" Asked Aylene.

"Guys. You better get on." Said Littlefoot. "We better find the others before the smoking mountains kill them."

"There called volcanoes silly. And thank you for reallizig I'm right." Said Aylene as she along with Antonio and the mice got onto Littlefoot's back.

"Say. What are the fire rivers called?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Why they're known as lava. Or magma." Said Fievel.

The 5 then went to find the others.

* * *

Cera had lead Ducky, Petrie, and Spike to the mountains that burn. There were fire rivers and smoke everywhere. Ones or twice a fire ball almost landed on them. The smoke had blocked out the bright circle and it was almost too dark to see.

"I-I-I wish Littlefoot, Aylene, Antonio, Fievel, and Tanya were here with us now." Said Ducky.

"M-M-Me too." Said Petrie.

Cera payed no attention to what Ducky and Petrie said and kept on going.

But then Spike saw a weed sticking out of the ground and tried to pull it out to eat it. "Spike." Said Ducky as Spike kept on pulling. "Spike. Do not stop. We must stick together."

Cera didn't even notice that 2 of her comrades have fallen behind and went on with Petrie riding on her. The 2 then arived at a split path. The one on the left leads to a tar pit while the one on the right leads to a broken land bridge over the tar.

Cera chose to take the right path to the broken land bridge. After the ground sucked, she then jumped over to the other side and made it. However, Petrie fell off of her and tried to fly. But his wings falled to save him and he fell into the tar pit.

"Cera. I fall off." He shouted. But Cera just went on. "AAAAHHHH! Cera. Ducky. Spike. HEEEEEEEEEELP!"

But Ducky and Spike were also in danger. The land bridge they were on had broke apart. Leaving the 2 stuck on a rock and it was sinking into the lave. "Help us Cera." Cried Ducky. But then Littlefoot, along with the humans and mice, came over and saw them.

"Ducky. Spike." Shouted Tanya

"Guys." Shouted Ducky.

"Hang on. We're coming." Shouted Antonio as he and the others ran to them.

Ducky and Spiky watched as the 5 used all of their strength to push another rock into the lava to make a bridge. After 10 seconds, the rock fell into the lava, alouing Ducky and Spike cross it and reach the solid earth.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Aylene.

But before Ducky could answer, the 7 heard Petrie screaming. They then saw him in the tar pit and ran to him.

"Hang on Petrie." Shouted Fievel.

"Oh. Littlefoot. Aylene. Domehead. Oh Petrie so happy."

"Don't move Petrie. I'll only make you sink faster." Shouted Littlefoot.

Petrie heard his warning and stopped moving. Aylene then bent down on the bridge to grab him. But he was too far to reach. "I can't reach him." She said.

"Hold on." Said Antonio as he opened his backpack and took out a long rope. "Good thing I packed this in case of an emergency." He said. He then lowered it to Petrie. "Grab on." He shouted.

Petrie then grabbed the rope and Antonio pulled him out. The tar was really sticky. But Antonio had enough strength to pull Petrie out in time.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Cera jump and I fall off." Replied Petrie.

"Now that I think about it, where is she?" Asked Fievel. But then his answer came when the 8 heard screaming.

"CERA!" All of them except Spike shouted.

* * *

Cera was in a cave, and she was being attacked by a Pachycehalosaurus."HEEEEELP!" She shouted. The Dome-head tried to head bonk her. But she moved out of the way in time.

And then another Dome-head came and tried to slam its horns on her back. But she dodged it and ran away from it. Then 2 then tried to head bonk her together, but she jumped out of way as the 2 Dome-heads colided with each other.

Cera then landed back onto the ground as another Dome-head came and the other 2 blocked her way out. She was trapped.

"AAAHHH! Help me. Help me. HEEEELP!"

But then everyone head a screeching sound. They all looked at the enterense and saw 2 black monster heading their way. One of them was big and had horns all over its body, along with what looked like an elephant trunk and 4 legs and arms and was making ghost sounds.

The other one was a bit shorter but also with horns all over the body and had non black mouse ears on top of it and was the one making the screeching sound.

The Dome-heads were so scared that they ran away. But Cera just stud there in fear. "Stop it. Get away from me." She shouted to the mouse monster. But then the elephant monster grabbed her by her tail with its trunk. "AAAAHHHH! LET GO OF ME! HEEELP! HEEEEEELP! PETRIE! SPIKE! DUCKY! HEEEEEELP!"

"Cera. It's us." Said the mouse monster in Antonio's voice.

"Yep, yep, yep, It is us." Said the elephant monster in Ducky's voice.

Cera then realized that it really was the others covered in tar when she saw that Antonio and Aylene's backpacks, bows, and quivers weren't covered with any tar at all. The 8 then started to laugh.

"Great thinking Aylene." Said Littlefoot.

"Juts get ourselves covered with tar, use sticks for horns, I play a bad pitch on my ocarina while you guys make ghost sounds, and we got ourselves 2 scary monsters." Said Aylene as she laughed with the others.

Cera used her paws to pull herself off of Littlefoot's tail that was used for the trunk. Doing so made her fall on her back on a tar puddle. "I knew it was you all along. I knew. I did." She shouted and lied in anger. But they weren't falling for it and kept laughing. "Oh. Get out of my way."

She then started to leave but then slipped on another tar puddle, making the others laugh harder. She then stuck up her head and humped. But then walked right onto a rock witch made them luagh even more harder. She couldn't take it any more and ran behind a water fall. The others stopped laughing when they all reallized that they've been too hard on her.

"Cera. Come back." Shouted Littlefoot. But Cera ignored him and went on.

"Guys." Aylene said as she along with Antonio and the mice went to catch up with Cera. "You get youselves cleaned up whle me and the others go after Cera."

"But what about you?" Asked Littlefoot sense the humans and mice were also covered in tar.

"Don't worry. We're use the waterfall to clean ourselves up." Said Antonio. The humans and mice then went to catch up with Cera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end of the story. Let's hope Cera will forgive the others for what they did to her.


	18. Chapter 18: The understanding

**The understanding**

Behind the waterfall and at the bottom of it, Cera lied down on her belly and brought her knees to her eyes and started crying. She was still too proud to admit that she had gone the wrong way.

"How could I have been so stupid?" She asked herself in sadness.

"Cera" Said a voice that sounded like Tanya. Cera turned her head and saw the humans and mice coming.

"Go away." She said still in sadness.

"Cera. Look at us." Said Aylene as she and the other set their stuff down and walked under the water fall to wash the tar off of them.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Cera. "But I admit it. I really do get scared."

"And we're sorry for scaring you." Said Fievel

"Just go away." Said Cera, still not wanting to talk to them.

"What is it with you? Why do you hate us?" Asked Antonio. Cera replied "I don't hate you."

"Then why were you mad at us?" Asked Fievel.

"I saw you 4 going back for Littlefoot. I would have done the same. I got jealous at you" Replied Cera.

"You were jealous at us?" Asked Tanya. Cera nodded her head yes.

"But Cera" Started Tanya until Cera cut her off.

"Anyone would have done the same. Not only that, all 4 of you stud up to Sharptooth and lived to tell the tale. You even did that to save all 9 of us." She said. "I admit it. Antonio, Aylene, Fievel, Tanya. All 4 of you are strong and brave and smart. I didn't want to admit it because I thought of you guys as enemies or opponents."

"Well nether one of us wants to be your enemy or opponent." Said Aylene.

"We want to be your friends." Said Fievel.

"Thank you. But my father told me that other herds can't do anything together." Said Cera, remembering when her father had stopped her from playing with Littlefoot.

"Cera. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Littlefoot." Started Aylene. "Herd means family. And family isn't just about what you're born in. It's about those who are closest to you. Also about the friends you gain as life goes on. Family also means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. All 5 of us and the others are a herd now. That's why we came back for you guys. And we'll never leave you behind again."

Cera felt a little better now. She still felt sad though. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for making all of us go the wrong way." She said.

"And I'm also sorry for being intenceve at times." Said Aylene.

"Thanks. You really are a good friend. And you're not really fat at all" Said Cera.

"Thank you." Said Aylene

"Cera." Started Fievel. "I don't think Littlefoot would like it if we told you this. But his mother died portecting us from Sharptooth. We were there when she...passed on. That's why he was so upset when you insulted her."

"I didn't know or think of that." Said Cera. "But I guess it's not too late to tell him I'm sorry."

"Just remember this Cera." Antonio Started. "It's okay to have a sense of pride. But don't let it get in the way of doing the right thing. To us, honesty is worth way more then just being tough."

Cera was felling a whole lot better now. "Thank you. Let's get back to the others." She said.

The 5 then began to walk back up and to the other side of the waterfall. The others had found a way outside the cave and were swimming in a pond with a deep center to wash the tar off of them.

"Guys" Littlefoot called to the others as they came by.

"Littlefoot." Started Cera. "The others told me everything that happened. I'm sorry about what happened to your mother. I'm also sorry for making all of you go the wrong way. And I take back everything I said about her.

Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie got into a shock state. Most Three-horns never admit that they were sorry and that what they did was wrong. But Littlefoot found it in his heart to forgive her.

"I forgive you." He said. Cera replied. "Thank you. All of us are finding The Great Valley together now."

7 out of 8 cheered at what Cera said. Now they won't have to fight over witch way they should go. However, Tanya was the only one who wasn't cheering. And she wasn't cheering for good reason.

"Guys" She started. "I hate to brake up the celebration. But Sharptooth is close by."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You heard Tanya right. Sharptooth is indeed close by. What's gonna happen next?


	19. Chapter 19: The final battle

**The final battle**

Everyone say that Tanya was right. Sharptooth was indeed close by. Making his way up a mountain.

"Man. You were right Cera. Sharptooth isn't gonna give up until he get's us." Said Fievel.

"And now that he chose us as his pray, he might get us even if we make it to The Great Valley." Said Cera.

"I had enough of that monster. It's time we got rid of him ones and for all." Said Antonio.

"What?" Asked Cera.

"I know." Said Antonio. "He may be very powerful. He may have gotten the best of other dinosaurs. He may be strong. But if we all work together, we can stop him for good. And no one will have to worry about him anymore."

The other may not be too brave about this. But Antonio did have a good point.

"We're all in this together." Said Cera. "Tell us what to do."

Antonio looked around got a plane to stop Sharptooth. "Look. We're coax him to the deep end of the pond. He can't swim with those scrawny arms. Littlefoot, Cera, Spike. All 3 of you will go up there with me and all of us will push that bolder on top of his head. And then he'll fall into the water."

"Good thinking." Said Aylene. "I'll stand over there and cover you guys."

"Petrie. You whistle when he's at the right spot. Where the water gets dark." Said Antonio. Petrie replied "You can count on Petrie."

"Good. Now we need some bate." Said Antonio.

But then everyone looked at Ducky and the mice. Like they wanted them to be the bate.

"Me?" Asked a very shocked Ducky. "Oh no. No, no, no, no. No, no, no, no, no."

"Relax Ducky. All you need to do is get Sharptooth into the pond." Said Aylene. "You can swim. He can not."

"And you won't have to do it alone because Fievel and Tanya will be with you." Said Antonio.

Fievel and Tanya were now shocked as well. Usely, Fievel does this kind of thing with the cats. But doing it to a dinosaur is a whole different thing.

"Looks like he's heading for that cave on top of the mountain." Said Aylene.

* * *

Ducky, along with the mice, went up the slope to find Sharptooth. The 3 wanted to find him and just get out of here. But how can they get Sharptooth to the pond without becoming his next lunch? The 3 then got the enterence of the cave, but Sharptooth was nowhere to be seen.

"I think he want farther in." Said Fievel.

The 3 then entered the cave. And just their luck. Sharptooth had his back turned. Giving the 3 a chance to find a way to get him to the pond. First they all hid behind a big rock so Sharptooth wouldn't see them. Ducky then poked her head out to see if he was going farther inside. And then, she ended up letting out a scream, Sharptooth heard her and turned around to find out who screamed. But Ducky already hid herself back behind the rock.

"What are you doing?" Asked Tanya.

Ducky knew that was a bad idea. But it got Sharptooth to turn back to the enterence.

The 3 then peaked out from the rock. And Sharptooth was gone. "Where is he?" Asked Ducky. The 3 then backed away from the rock slowly.

But then, Sharptooth landed behind them. He tried to bite the 3, but they all run under him and back to the enterence. Sharptooth tried to get them again, but they ended up on his head as he ended up sliding down the slope on his belly.

"HEEEEELP!" Cried Ducky and the mice. Sharptooth then landed in the water. Making the 3 fall into it.

"DUCKY!" Shouted Littlefoot.

"FIEVEL! TANYA!" Shouted Antonio.

Lucky for Ducky, she can hold her brath underwater for a few minutes. So she swam under a rock in the water to hide.

The mice on the other hand, can't do what Ducky can. They were still above the water. Sharptooth tried to bite them but they kept moving.  **"Hold still you little pests."** He shouted.

Petrie was on a rock that was almost close to the ledge. He then saw that Sharptooth was now in place. He started to whistle, but they only came out is blows. After a few tries, he finally whistled. Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, and Antonio heard the chance and saw Sharptooth in place.

"Now guys." Shouted Antonio. The 4 began to push then bolder with all of their might. The only problem is, it was so big that it could take a minute to get it to fall onto Sharptooth's head.

Sharptooth was closer to getting the mice. Petrie knew he had to do something. So he grabbed a rock and through in Sharptooth's head. Making him miss the mice witch aloud them to escape. Petrie then laughed it Sharptooth's failier.

However, Sharptooth saw Petrie with his good eye and ramed his head on the wall. Making Petrie slip off the ledge he was on.

"PETRIE!" Shouted Littlefoot. Sharptooth almost bit Petrie by his legs but he moved them out of the way in time. Then he snorted on Petrie, making him go higher. And then Petrie found himself in the air. But he wasn't going down. He was flapping his wings and was staying air born. "I flying. I flying. I FLYING!" He shouted. Now he wasn't afraid of heights anymore.

"HEEEEEELP" Shouted Ducky as she returned to the serfese and Sharptooth found her. He tried to bite her but she ended up on his head.

Petrie got mad. He didn't want Sharptooth to harm any of his friends. So he flew right onto Sharptooth's bad eye and pulled on it. Sharptooth tried to shake him off, But he already flew to his nose and grabbed Ducky with his feet. But with the lack of practice and the new wait, it was a bit hard to get Ducky to the others behind the bolder.

Sharptooth was about to bite them sense they were still close to him. But then an arrow had struck him oh his left. He looked at the left and saw Aylene standing on top of a rock piler.

"Leave my friends alone. Or this next one goes into your heart." She said. Sharptooth then charged at her and slamed his head on the piler. Making Aylene fall flat on her back. Sharptooth then slamed it again. Trying to get Aylene to fall into the water.

Littlefoot had to do something. And fast. He then used his tail to knock some rocks onto Sharptooth's head. But then Sharptooth saw him and charged at the wall Littlefoot was close to and slamed it. Making Littlefoot slip off the ledge. He grabbed onto the wall with his feet and got ready to climb back up. But he couldn't get back in time because Sharptooth was close to him.

**"I have you now."**  Said Sharptooth. But before he could bite Littlefoot, he felt smaller arrows hit him. Even though they were small, they can still damage him badly. He then looked on top of the bolder. And there was Fievel and Tanya shooting arrows at him.

**"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"** Shouted Sharptooth. He then began to climb up the wall and grabbed onto the bolder. Aylene felt a cold shiver in her body when she knew what Sharptooth was about to do. He was going to push the bolder to the opposite side and crush the others. She then jumped off the piler and to right side of the wall.

But when Sharptooth got to the top of the bolder, another arrow had struck his left arm. Using his good, Sharptooth had sense that he'd completely forgoten about Antonio. Antonio then shot another arrow right on his nose. But this time, Sharptooth didn't grab it.

"My dream may have come true. But this time, I'm making sure that you get what you deserve for cannibalism. And for messing with my friends." He shouted before shooting another arrow on Sharptooth's right hand. Making him lose his grip with that hand. "Aylene. Go for the heart while to you have the chance."

Aylene nodded and got an arrow ready. And then

TWANG!

ZIP!

THUNK!

"Bulls eye" Shouted Aylene as the arrow had struck Sharptooth's heart.

Sharptooth had felt a lot of pane from his heart getting shot at. He'd always got the best of other dinosaurs. But those kids were just too skilled for him. He knew that this is the end for him. But he had enough strength for one last move.  **"If i'm going down. I'm taking one you with me."** He said.

When Antonio, Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike finally got the bolder off the ledge, Sharptooth used his right foot to kick Antonio off the ledge. But he landed on Aylene insted of the dark water. As the 2 got up, Sharptooth landed in the water with a big splash and fell all the way down to the bottom. It was over. Sharptooth was now dead for real.

"We did it." Said Antonio as he and Aylene stepped out of the pond. The others ran to them. But, something was wrong. "Where's Fievel?" Asked Antonio.

Tanya was upset. "He didn't make it. Sharptooth grabbed him before falling into the water." She said.

"Oh no." Said Aylene.

"He was...my friend." Said a very sad Ducky. "Poor Fievel. Poor poor Fievel." She looked at the pond. They had risked their lives to stop Sharptooth for good. Only to lose Fievel at the end. "Fievel"

The 8 then began to walk away from the pond sadly. Until. "STOP!" Shouted what sounded like Fievel. The 8 turned around and saw a surprise. Fievel had swam back up to the ground and sat down. He was still alive. He was still in one pace. Nothing on him was hurt. "You're not going with out me, Are you?" He asked.

"Fievel" Said Ducky. She then ran to him and gave him hug and he hugged back. "Fievel. You are safe. Yep, yep, yep."

"It'll take more then that to stop me." He said. "I saw Sharptooth sinking all the way down. He ended up letting me go when the bolder landed on his leg."

The 9 were all happy now. Sharptooth was now gone ones and for all. And Littlefoot's mother has been avenged.

* * *

Unable to go anywhere else for the night, the 9 disided to rest in the cave on top of the mountain. Aylene put together a camp fire while Fievel was using her towel to dry himself off after falling into the water.

"That was some day." Said Cera. "Who knew that we'd end up doing the impossible? And we're just hatchlings."

"More that that. We're adventurers now." Said Aylene. "I'm not the scared girl I was when I first came here. I'm a warier now."

"So am I" Said Antonio. "And so are Fievel and Tanya."

"Oh no. I just became a warier today." Said Tanya. "Fievel was already one after he saved us from Warren T. Rat."

"I didn't even face any cats." Said Fievel.

"But except for Cat R. Waul. You faced him all the time while we were in Green River." Said Tanya.

"Oh. Right." Said Fievel.

"What are cats?" Asked Ducky.

"They're animals from the human world. They pray on mice." Said Antonio.

"But not Tiger. He wanted to be our friend sense he's a vegetarian." Said Tanya.

"What's a vegetarian?" Asked Littlefoot.

"It's a person who prefers vegetation over meat." Said Aylene.

"Tiger may be a cat, but he's our friend." Said Fievel.

"Oh. He sound nice." Said Petrie. "Me want to meet him."

"Well I don't know if you can. But maybe someday you will." Said Fievel.

"Well for now let's get some shut eye. We have a big day tomorrow" Said Antonio.

The 9 then dosed off and went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20: The Great Valley

**The Great Valley**

Aylene and Antonio were the first ones to wake up the next morning. The 2 sat in front of the enterance to the cave. Hopping that today will be the last day for this adventure. As for Antonio. That dream had finally stopped coming back.

"Hay. Antonio." Said Aylene. Antonio looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked. Aylene replied "You dropped this."

She then handed Antonio what looked like a ring. "Ah ha. One of my dads wedding rings." He said.

"This is your dads?" Asked Aylene.

"He wasn't sure witch ring he wanted to use for Mom. He had 2 choeses. This ring is one of them. He chose the other one and give this one to me. Though I don't know if I want to use it or not."

"Well I think you are using it." Said Aylene.

"Wait. What?" Asked Antonio in a shock state. Did Aylene like him more then just a friend? After everything they've been through? "No. You can't be in love me. Are you?"

"Well you stud up to me when Derek made fun of me. You even helped us get our new house set up. And you spent the time with us when we were at my grandma's place. And though I don't like being girly, I had to admit that you looked handsome with a face that looked like Harry Potter."

Antonio smiled at the comment. All the time, she looked like someone that he saw in a dream and she ended up falling love with him at the end.

"So. I except your preposel. We'll be ready ones we're old enough." She said.

"But let's not kiss in public. If we ever get home that is." Said Antonio.

"Yeah. I'm saving my first kiss when I want to marry someone. Even though I already found that someone." Said Aylene.

"Guys." Said Littlefoot as he and the others woke up.

"Don't worry. We're not going anywhere. Well not yet." Said Antonio.

"Guys. You still didn't answer what I asked you." Said Littlefoot. "Are there any dinosaurs in your world at all?"

"We'll tell you. But you have to promise not to freak out about it." Said Aylene.

"Fievel. Will you?" Asked Antonio.

"I will." Replied Fievel. "All the dinosaurs in the human world were killed by an asteroid."

"Asteroid?" Asked Cera.

"You might know them as flying rocks." Said Tanya.

"Oh. Those. But does this mean it will happen to us too?" Cera asked again.

"No. You and Littlefoot wouldn't have existed in the same time frame if that did happen." Said Antonio

"We only know about them when their skeletons were dug up by scientists." Said Aylene.

"But what about our families? Should we tell them that?" Asked Littlefoot.

"My father would freak out of he heard about this." Said Cera.

"Well don't worry. It can be a seacret between all of us." Said Tanya.

The 9 then got ready to move on. But then.

"Littlefoot." Said a voice. The 9 then looked at the sky and saw clouds taking in the shape of a Long-neck. "Littlefoot." It said.

"Mother." Said Littlefoot, knowing who's voice it is and what the clouds are.

"Littlefoot" Said Mother Longneck.

"Mother. I tried to do what you told me. But it's just too hard." Littlefoot said sadly. "I'll never find The Great Valley."

But then, Mother Longneck moved into the cave with the wind. "Mother. Don't go Mother. Come back."

Littlefoot and the others began to follow Mother Longneck. They all went deeper inside the cave. But then they all came to an opening. Mother Longneck then went sky high and came to a stop. Then a ray of sunlight came out from her heart and shined on the children. Then the light got bigger. And bigger. Until it revealed the landscape up ahead. It was full of green plants, many watering holes, and mountains surrounding the whole place. Then the 9 knew what the place is.

"The Great Valley." Said Littlefoot.

"Now that's what I call a Great Valley." Said Fievel.

"We found it. Yep, yep, yep." Said Ducky.

"We did it. We did it together." Said Tanya.

The 9 then ran down the mountain they were on and onto the grass. No more running away from danger. No more Sharptooth. No more having to find more food. The Great Valley was all that dreamed it would be. A land of green, and leaves, and life. There were waterfalls. Grassy meadows. Enough tree stars to feast on forever. And razing up on them, (but not the humans and mice) their families.

Ducky was riding Spike over water, and then Ducky found her family.

"Mama. Papa." She called. The whole swimmer family saw the 2 and were happy to see that Ducky was alright.

"Ducky. Oh my little Ducky. You're safe." Said her mother.

"Mama. This is Spike. He missed his hatch day and his egg was abandon-ed." Said Ducky.

"Oh dear. That's terible." Said her father. "But we know how we can help with that."

"He's more then your friend. He's your new brother." Said the mother.

Ducky cheered happely as her siblings came and hopped onto Spike to welcome him to the family.

* * *

As for Petrie. He was flying above the skies of the valley. Until he saw something that he remembers. His family. He then flew to where they are. "Mama. Mama." He called. His mother looked up and saw him coming.

"Petrie. You're flying." She said. Petrie then landed on her arms as his siblings came and cheered for him sense they were happy that he was okay and that he's finally flying.

* * *

For Cera, she was running around the valley. But then she saw her father up ahead. "Daddy." She called.

"Cera?" Her father called back.

Cera ran through some flowers until she got to her father. The 2 Three-horns nuzzled in happyness now that they were together again.

* * *

And Littlefoot found his grandmother and grandfather at last. The same loving faces he looked into on the day of his berth.

"Oh Littlefoot. We were so worried about you." Said Grandma Longneck.

"If it weren't for Aylene and Antonio, along with Fievel and Tanya, I would have never found the valley." Said Littlefoot.

"Well where are they anyway?" Asked Grandpa Longneck.

Littlefoot have to answer that. He saw the humans and mice sitting on top of a hill and ran to them. The others came too.

"Guys. Are you alright?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Well. We found The Great Valley. All of you are with your families again." Said Antonio.

"But we still want to find a way home." Said Aylene.

"Do not worry guys. We will find a way. We will. We will." Said Ducky.

"Yeah. We're all with you to the very end." Said Cera.

"Thanks guys." Said Fievel.

And then, the Time Stone on Aylene's neck began to flicker again. Aylene looked at it. Then it flickered faster. And then faster. Until at last, a ray of green light blasted out in front of the stone. And then, the ray began to spin around in midair until all if joined together in a circle. Then a image of Aylene's room in her grandma's house apered in the center of it.

"What that?" Asked Petrie.

"It's my room." Said Aylene.

"Maybe this is a portal. Those things are said to take you anywhere." Said Antonio.

"Witch means, if we step inside it, we'll be sent home." Said Tanya.

"Well. What are you waiting for?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Hold on." Aylene started. "What if this is a one way portal? What if we don't ever get to come back?"

"I think we will come back." Said Antonio.

"But what if we never get to come back?" Asked Fievel.

"Fievel's right. We may never come back if we step though it." Said Aylene. Antonio replied "Or maybe we can. Besides Fievel. You remember what Henri The Pidgeon said. "Never say Never"."

"Never say Never." Said Fievel.

"Yeah. I'm sure we'll find a way back when we get home." Said Tanya. "But first. Ducky. I want to thank you for being our friend."

"I do not like good byes. Nope, nope, nope." Ducky said sadly.

"Petrie. I hope you'll be a great Flyer someday." Said Fievel.

"Me gonna miss you." Said Petrie.

Spike rested his head on Aylene's lap and nuzzled it. "Yeah. We'll miss you too Spike." She said.

"Cera. I hope you'll grow stronger when you're an adult." Said Antonio.

"All of you were good friends." Cera said before she started crying. "I'll really gonna miss you."

And the last good bye will be a paneful one. To Littlefoot. The one who saw the humans and mice when they first came to this world. The one who stud up to them when times went bad. The one they promised to stay on his side no matter what.

"Guys. You should go now. Your ride is getting smaller." He said. "I'm gonna miss you too."

"We hope we'll see you again." Said Aylene.

"Good bye guys." Said Antonio.

"Good luck." Fievel and Tanya said together.

After the good byes, the humans and mice walked through the portal. When they came out the other side, they were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who read Elise Lowing's story, I know that Aylene loved Ken. But I couldn't get her loving Antonio out of my head. So I just had to put it in the story. Don't worry though. Ken will still come if I do the sequels.


	21. Chapter 21: Elaine's Story

**Elaine's story**

The humans and mice were now back in Aylene's room. It was such a long adventure in a whole different reality.

"We're home." Said Antonio.

"Antonio. You think Derek and Jessica would react if they fund out we're...well. You know." Said Aylene.

"It's best if we don't tell them." Antonio started. "But kissing in public, going on about how much copuls love each other. That doesn't sound like dating to me."

"Me nether. But just hanging out, studying together, playing video games with who you like. That could be a date." Said Aylene.

"Aylene. You and your friends. We will be leaving soon." Elinor called from outside the room.

"MOM!" Shouted Aylene as she opened the door and ran to Elinor and hugged her.

"Aylene. Are you alright? And why are you so dirty?" She asked. Aylene, was covered with grass and swet. And so was Antonio and the mice.

"What's going on here?" Asked Jonathan as came in.

"DAD!" Aylene shouted again and hugged him too.

"What happened?" Asked Jonathan again. Before Elinor could answer, Derek stepped in.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"DEREK!" Aylene's shouted ones again and then hugged him. Derek then said "Hugging? Wired."

And then Richard stepped in. "What happened?" He asked.

"GRANDPA!" Aylene shouted one more time and hugged him as well.

"Are you alright?" Asked Jonathan?

"Well we were gone for about a few days." Said Fievel.

"Gone? All 4 of you were in Aylene's room for 5 minutes." Said Derek.

The 4 were now shocked. Is this the same day when the family wanted to go swimming?

"Did something happen?" Asked Elaine when she stepped in as well.

"Grandma" Whispered Aylene.

"Elaine" Whispered Antonio and the mice.

"Everyone." Said Elaine. "Why don't all of you go to cove without us. I'll stay here with Aylene, Antonio, and the mice.

"But Mom" Said Elinor until Elaine interupted. "Don't worry. We'll talk about what happened with them and I'll make them something to eat while you go and in joy yourselves."

"Don't worry. We'll be alright." Said Tanya.

"Hay Aylene. I'll make sure to get you one of those puna-shell necklaces you like." Said Derek.

"Thanks" Replied Aylene.

"Well. We better be going now." Said Jonathan.

"Okay. See you guys later." Said Antonio.

With that. Jonathan, Elinor, Richard, and Derek went out while Aylene, Antonio, and the mice stayed with Elaine.

* * *

Sense the house has 2 bathrooms, Aylene and Antonio took a shower in each one. Aylene took her shower in the guest bathroom while Antonio took one in the bathroom inside the master bedroom. As for the mice, Elaine set up a small wash tub for them in the laundry room. The 2 mice took a bath together. Though Tanya demanded that Elaine can't look at her while she's naked.

When the showers were done, Aylene stepped out of the guest bathroom in a blue sleeveless and denim-shorts. Antonio stepped out of the master bathroom in a yellow T-shirt with jean-shorts.

As for the mice, their clothes all look the same. But they did bring 7 pares of them for the week.

When they got to the kitchen table, they all saw that Elaine had made all of them Mac N Cheese. But Fievel and Tanya's bowls were reamecons. But it was enough for them. The 4 sat down at the kitchen table and started eating.

"Whole. Slow down Aylene. You'll get sick." Said Elaine while Aylene was inhailing her food.

"I can't help it." She said. "It's been days sense I had a proper meal."

Yet, Antonio and the mice were handling it. Even though they haven't had a proper meal in days ether.

"Well, do you all want to talk to me about it?" Asked Elaine.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell Aylene about the Time Stone?" Asked Fievel.

"Wait. You guys were with her the whole time?" Elaine asked again. Tanya replied "Yes we were."

"Well why haven't you told me?" Asked Aylene.

Elaine hesitated before answering. "Because if I told, you wouldn't have believed me. I know what you'r thinking. But you wouldn't have. I knew this because I never believed my father when he gave me the stone."

Hearing that made Aylene go wide eye. "You mean...others in our family used the Time Stone?" She asked.

"Yes" Elaine nodded. "Believe it or not, this stone was passed down in our family for many generations. I take that some dinosaurs already knew what humans are."

"But they called Jurassic mice Tickely Fuzzies." Said Fievel. "When they saw me and Tanya, they thought if us as Tickley Fuzzies on 2 legs."

"Oh. Do they now?" Asked Elaine. Fievel nodded. Elaine then said "Well I should tell you that I was one of those humans."

"You were?" Asked Tanya. Elaine replied, "Yes. Just like many others in the family."

"But why didn't you give the Time Stone to Mom or Derek?" Aylene asked.

"Well" Elaine started. "I guess it skips generations sometimes. I don't fully understand it myself. But for some reason or another, Elinor could never find a way to get the stone to work. I knew she wouldn't believe me and never told her about its powers. I was also hoping that she'll find out about its powers on her own. But sadly, she didn't. It never worked for her for some reason."

"But what about Derek?" Asked Antonio.

"He wasn't intrested in dinosaurs as Aylene was. She would've gotten out more then he would've." Replied Elaine.

"I still wish you would have told me sooner." Said Aylene. Elaine replied "I know. But it was something you had to learn on your own. Though I am shocked that your friends found out about it too."

"Well, would you like to hear about the adventure we had?" Asked Fievel. Elaine nodded.

Antonio began by telling her about his dream and that it ended up coming true and what he saw in it.

"You saw Aylene in a dream before you met her? And did you say the T-Rex is named Sharptooth?" Asked Elaine in a shock state.

"Yeah." Said Antonio. "Why?"

"Just go on. I'll ask you when you're done." Elaine said.

The 4 told their story quickly. About how they met Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. Also about the adventure to The Great Valley. Even the encounters they had with Sharptooth. Also about Littlefoot's mother and that Sharptooth killed her. And also how all 9 of them worked together to get ride of him for good.

"Then we found The Great Valley and Time Stone made a portal for us to come home. And that's it." Said Fievel finishing the story.

Yet. Elaine got more shocked. "Grandma?" Asked Aylene.

"All 4 of you and your friends are going to be legends for getting rid of Sharptooth." Elaine said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tanya.

"You see." Elaine started. "Sharptooth has been terrorizing that world for many years. Many tried to take him down and failed. That is until now."

"What do you mean?" Asked Fievel.

Elaine then continued. "I also battled Sharptooth. When I was older then all 4 of you. My friend (who is a Diplodocus) and I tracked Sharptooth down and found him attacking The Great Valley. It was a long fight. But I did manage to get a few shots in him and my friend knocked him down into the gorge."

"Wait" Shouted Aylene. "I didn't know you did archery."

"Believe me." Elaine said proudly. "You didn't get you skills from just your grandfather. I met him after the efects."

"Does Richard know about this?" Asked Antonio. Elaine replied "No. I wanted to show him at first. But I couldn't."

"Why?" Asked Fievel. Elaine that said "Because my friend and I discovered that Sharptooth was still alive. I didn't want to indanger Richard. Although Sharptooth was ingered from the battle, he was still a threat to that world. We planed to take him down ones and for all. But first I had to go back and ready some stuff. But then...the Time Stone stopped working for me."

"What? But why did it stop?" Asked Antonio.

"I don't know." Elaine replied. "I kept trying and trying but it still wouldn't let me go back no matter what. It was ether I was getting too old or that it was time to pass it to the next successor. Aylene. You're still young. The Time Stone should still work for you."

"What? Really?" Aylene asked in a shock state.

"Yes." Said Elaine. "Just use the comand "Portal Open". Don't just say it. Mean it. Mean it like a wish. Then you can see your friends again. But do it when the stone starts glowing again."

The then remembered. After Littlefoot's mother died, they all thought about his safety.

"One last thing." Elaine started. "Do not tell anyone else about the Time Stone. There are people who would like to get their hands on one just to kidnap some dinosaurs just "observastion". It's our job to protect that world. Not use it for our own gain."

"That sort of reminds me of Jurassic Park." Said Antonio, remembering that its best not harm dinosaurs sense the second Jurassic Park movie.

"I saw that movie too." Said Elaine. "So I take that you'll keep the Time Stone a secret?"

Antonio nodded. Along with Aylene and the mice.

"Good."

"But that wasn't our worlds past. What do you think that reality is?" Asked Fievel. Elaine replied "To be honest. I don't know ether. But I did give it a name."

"Really? What was it?" Asked Aylene.

"I called it... **The Land Before Time.** "


	22. Final Chapter: Always Together

**Always Together**

That evening, when the family returned from the cove, Antonio, Aylene, Fievel, and Tanya spent much time with them as possible. Derek kept his promise gave Aylene that puna-shell necklace. It was green and was shaped like a star fish.

Derek had also started getting into gaming sense Antonio asisted that he should at least try a video game or 2. The 2 got the Genesis working and started playing Pac-Mania. Though Antonio kept beating Derek high scores, he was okay with it sense it's his first time playing video games.

Fievel and Tanya were playing bored games with the others. starting with scrabble. Whoever spell a certain word first will be automadic win. And Elaine hot chocolate was the best.

"It's good to be home." Said Aylene when the time came to sleep. She, along with Antonio and the mice, changed into their P.J's while they wondered what their friends were doing in their new home. They could only guess that the dinosaurs are enjoying it.

Finally, the 4 got into the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

_The 4 looked and saw that they were in front of the pond where they defeated Sharptooth._

_Just in front of them, a large shape began to take the form of a Brontosaurus. It bent its neck down to the children until they were all face to face with it. They then knew what it was._

_Littlefoot's mother!_

_The ghostly Brontosaurus looked at the 4 and smiled._

_"Thank you for saving my son. I am forever in your debit." She said_

_The 4 smiled and nodded. while she faded away into thin air._

* * *

 In The Great Valley, Littlefoot gazed up at the night sky.

He was happy to be with his grandparents again. He even told them that he and the others had defeated Sharptooth while Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike told their families as well.

Although the humans and mice left, he had this feeling that it wasn't the end. All he could do was hope that they will return. "I hope it's soon" He said.

* * *

And now, the week has come to an end. It was time to live the elders house. Antonio got their phone number in case he needed to call them. He, along with the family and the mice, said goodbye to Richard and Elaine, pulled themselves into the car, and went on their way back to Sierra Vista.

Antonio watched the landscape fly across the window as he remembered the adventure over and over again.

He and even Aylene and the mice now had a special place to call their own and couldn't wait to go back. What Antonio liked about The Land Before Time was that he now has a place where can control his anger. Though he will end up getting angery sooner or later.

Aylene looked at the stone around her neck. It was now glowing again. She quickly put it in her pocket before anyone else saw it. She then told Antonio and the mice what they should do when they get home.

3 hours later, the car pulled into the driveway of Aylene's house. Antonio and Aylene stepped out of the car and helped carry the luggage into the house.

"So. What did you think of us?" Asked Derek. Antonio replied "Me and Aylene are friends now."

"Really? Are you 2 ingadged?" Derek asked again.

"What? No. We're just friends." Said Antonio.

"I was just kidding. But if you 2 are in a relaton ship, I promise not to tell anyone." Said Derek.

After the unloading, Antonio and the mice went back to his house and told their families about their time with the Carters. But they left out everything about their adventure in The Land Before Time sense they promised Elaine that they'd never tell anyone about the Time Stone.

While Fievel and Tanya were getting some cheese, Antonio changed back into his red T-shirt, his brown and white swimming trunks, and his black sandals. The 3 then went to see Aylene who was now in her green two peace swimsuit, black gym shorts, and her navy blue sandals. The 4 also had their archery equipment ready. Antonio and Aylene then readied their backpacks. This time, Aylene made sure that she packed enough food in case there wen't enough fish to catch. When the packing was done, he 4 met up in Aylene's room.

"Alright. Is everyone ready?" She asked. Antonio and the mice nodded. "Okay then." Aylene then held onto the Time Stone and said "Portal Open."

The stone then started to make a ray of light and then a portal opened up. With out hesitating, the 4 stepped into the rift and it closed behind them.

The 4 let out a smile. They were back in The Great Valley.

The worm sun shined over the plants. The smell of trees and flowers were nice. It was good to be back in The Land Before Time.

"Now where are they?" Asked Tanya.

But before anyone could answer, they saw a small Brontosaurus. It was Littlefoot.

"Hay Littlefoot. Over here." Shouted Antonio. Littlefoot saw the humans and mice as well and ran to them.

"Guys. How did you get back? I thought you all went home." He said.

"We did. But it turns out Antonio was right. We really did find a way to came back to this world." Said Aylene.

"GUYS!" Shouted a nearby small Triceratops. And just any Triceratops. It was Cera. And with her was Ducky, Petrie, and Spike.

"You came back. Yep, yep, yep." Said Ducky.

"Me glad you back. Me miss you whole lot." Said Petrie.

"Yes. I missed you too Spike." Said Tanya as Spike nuzzled her.

"And now our herd is together again." Said Antonio.

"I think for now on, we will be known as,  **The gang of 9.** " Said Fievel.

"The gang of 9?" Asked Cera. Fievel replied "There's 9 of us. And all of us are different in many ways. That's what gave me the idea of the name."

It was not that simple of a name. But everyone liked. They were now indeed The Gang of 9.

They were glad that now they will always be together. And they all grew together in the valley. Generation after generation. Each passing on the the next. Each Time Stone user in Antonio and Aylene's family being the next successor and made friends with those in and out of the valley. Each member of Fievel and Tanya's family traveling with the Time Stone users. The tale of their ancestors journey to the valley. Long ago.

However, The Gang of 9 knew that this wasn't the end of their adventures. They all knew that they will end up having more soon.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. It's done now. Thank you for reading. I will do The Great Valley Adventure next. Now those of you who read Elise Lowing's story may have seen that I kept this a whole lot closer to the movie.
> 
> Plus. I thought it was okay for Fievel from An American Tail to meet Littlefoot sense they were both created by Don Bluth and that they're both my favorite Universal characters.
> 
> Again thank you for reading this. And I well see you in The Great Valley Adventure.


End file.
